Dashfire
by SilverNAD
Summary: AU. Basado en "Eyeshield 21". Rip Runner se convierte en el runningback misterioso Dashfire, el jugador estrella de los "Lobos de Acme-high" ¿Logrará mantener su identidad en secreto y llegar al campeonato estatal con su equipo? TechXRev Shonen-ai. R
1. Chapter 1

_**Loonatics Unleashed**_ no me pertenece, y esto es un universo alterno. Basado en el manga **_Eyeshield 21._**

...

**Capitulo 1**

...

Era el primer día de clases en la preparatoria Acme High, y Rip Runner estaba muy nervioso. Decidió que ese día iba a tratar de causar una buena impresión para hacer amigos, y no dejarse intimidar por bravucones… si era posible.

El correcaminos suspiro con pena, aún no podía creer que terminaría usando un uniforme dos talles más grande que él, solo porque lo había heredado de su hermano mayor Rev. Su madre le insistió que crecería rápido, pero realmente en sus 15 años su altura no parecía dar indicios de aumentar.

Sin embargo, tenía que asistir al primer día de clases, y tratar de hacer algo con su imagen. Se paso toda la primaria y la secundaria siendo perseguido, golpeado y humillado por cuanto niño con baja autoestima y mal educado había. No podía esconderse para siempre.

_A todo esto ¿Qué hora es?_

-Rip ¿Estás listo? Son más de las siete y media, y tu hermano ya se ha marchado- la voz de Harriet Runner saca al joven correcaminos de sus reflexiones matutinas, para devolverlo a la cruda y devastadora realidad… iba a llegar tarde a su primer día de clases.

-Ah! Llegaré tarde… tengo que moverme rápido- Rip se colocó la corbata casi desabrochada y salió con su mochila a la cocina, toma un panecillo con semillas y saluda a su mamá con un "_Adios-má-llego-tarde_".

Rip comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía, esquivaba fácilmente a las personas y los objetos de la calle, porque estaba acostumbrado a huir de todos los abusivos que intentaban molerlo a palos. Sin duda que era la única razón por la que nunca llego a tener que afrontar una horrible lesión como un hueso fracturado o hematomas de tamaño familiar.

-Cielos, que flojera- Una zorra caminaba semidormida por la acera –No tengo ganas de ir a la escuela- Laena Silverstone lamentaba terriblemente que su padre estuviera todos los días tan feliz como un rayito de sol, lo suficiente como para hacerla desear irse a la escuela lo más rápido posible, y dejarlo hacer esos extraños bailes matutinos a los que llamaba "ejercicios".

Realmente no estaba de ánimos, su mundo se derrumbo al enterarse que en la preparatoria de Acme High no había un solo equipo femenino de deportes, es decir, solo había gimnasia artística y economía domestica disponibles para las chicas.

No iba a tocar un balón de fútbol en años, y no había un club local cerca para anotarse en un equipo femenino de soccer. _Tal vez, si hiciera las pruebas para el equipo de soccer masculino… _

Antes de cruzar la calle, se asegura ver en ambas direcciones y allí fue cuando divisó un curioso corredor. Hasta podía notar una enorme nube de polvo que levantaba al correr, eso era muy impresionante.

–Neh, ese sujeto esté corriendo muy rápido- La zorra se quedó pasmada, no era normal que un correcaminos tan joven y de baja estatura, corriera así de rápido. Él chico llevaba el uniforme azul y negro de la preparatoria a la que ella asistía. La chica reacciona al verlo pasar a su lado, acostumbrada a la velocidad de su deporte favorito pudo notar que él chico tenía un gran control con su cuerpo. El problema era que iba en la dirección equivocada.

-¡Ey, la prepa Acme es del otro lado!- El grito de Laena se escuchó por toda la calle.

-¿Cómo?- sin dejar de correr Rip se da vuelta y deja de mirar hacia donde iba, divisa a una zorra con un uniforme femenino, falda negra y saco azul de la preparatoria a la que asistía, pero al hacer esto no puede evitar un enorme cubo de basura que se "cruzó" frente a él, y termina estrellándose de lleno con este.

(…)

-Gracias- Rip se limpia la cara con un pañuelo que la zorra le ofreció, caminaban deprisa hacia la preparatoria porque ambos estaban retrasados.

-Eres de perderte muy fácil cuando corres, deberías tener cuidado- la zorra se presenta –Soy Laena ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Neh… Rip, gusto en conocerla señorita Laena- El correcaminos dice esto de forma tímida, pero no parecía molestarle a la zorra.

-¿Has estado en algún club deportivo?- dice Laena con tono casual.

-No, soy un enclenque para los deportes- Rip se rasca la cabeza y se ríe con nerviosismo. La zorra lo mira con un poco de reserva pero solo suspira con calma.

-Ya veo ¿Eres de primer año?- La cara de la chica no cambio para nada, solo seguía mirando a Rip de forma aburrida.

–Si… este… acabo de ingresar este año- Responde con dificultad Rip

-Ya veo- Laena dejo de la conversación hasta ahí –Ten cuidado cuando corras- la zorra le hace un ademán de saludo y corre para entrar al instituto. Rip decide seguirla pero sintió que alguien lo miraba intensamente.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- La voz pertenecía a uno de los matones que lo molestaban en secundaria. Rip siente como la sangre se le hiela y se angustia terriblemente, no podía creer que lo habían seguido hasta la preparatoria.

-Llego ta-ta-tarde a clases mu-muchachos- Dice nervioso el correcaminos. Uno de los más musculosos e intimidantes lo mira con fiereza.

–Más te vale que te veamos a la hora del almuerzo, idiota- y se fueron hacia otra dirección.

-¿Por qué a mí?- Rip lloriquea, mientras camina hacia el patio de la escuela, podía oírse en los parlantes que era la ceremonia de inicio de clases.

–Rayos, llego tarde- se dirige corriendo al interior del instituto pero no noto que alguien más estaba observando esa escena con mucho interés, un coyote misterioso comienza a reírse para sí y luego hace una mueca de satisfacción –Carne Fresca-

(…)

-Te salvaste por poco de llegar tarde- Rev ya estaba regañando a su hermano por lo irresponsable que fue al retrasarse tanto. El joven correcaminos ve que su hermano suspira, resignado y le sonríe con simpatía.

-¿Qué curso te toco?- Cambia el tema, tratando de bajar la tensión entre los dos.

-El 1-B- Dice tímido Rip.

-Bien, es un buen año, los profesores que suelen dar las clases a ese curso no son tan malos- Rev dice esto con aire de experimentado, ganándose una mirada aburrida de su hermano.

-¿Algún consejo?- Dice Rip con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Hagas lo que hagas, pase lo que pase, aunque tu vida este en peligro, ni se te ocurra acercarte a Tech E. Coyote- Rev dice esto con seriedad, haciendo que su hermano tiemble de miedo –Dicen que es el demonio encarnado-

-Bueno, no me molesta que sea un coyote, hermano- Rip dice esto un poco consternado, no creía que alguien dé tanto miedo.

-No tiene nada que ver a que especie pertenezca- Dice Rev, no quería que Rip lo malinterprete, no lo decía por ser racista –Tengo amigos coyote que le temen, ese sujeto es muy peligroso, no te le acerques- Rev termina de decir esto, y se despide de su hermano, dejándolo solo en medio del pasillo de la escuela.

-…-

-¿Cómo dijo Rev que se llamaba? ¿Tech?- Dice en voz alta, un poco confundido Rip mientras camina entre sus compañeros.

Los chicos al escucharlo, comenzaron a gritar despavoridos.

-¡Tech! ¡Tech está aquí!- Chillo un enorme perro dobermann color blanco, cuyos músculos no cabían en su uniforme -¡No dejes que me encuentre chico! ¡Va a matarme!-

La histeria se hizo general, todos estaban aterrados, suplicando clemencia a ese tal Tech E. Coyote, que no se encontraba en ese lugar. Muy asustado por los gritos de horror, Rip se va corriendo a su respectiva aula.

(…)

Aún no había llegado nadie, pero ve en el fondo de esta a dos sujetos muy curiosos, que parecían un poco peligrosos. Al verlo, se lanzan sobre él como una fiera hacía su presa.

Rip estaba a punto de gritar aterrado, estaba seguro que esos dos iban a molerlo a palos…

-Es un placer conocerte, novato- Uno de ellos uso una voz muy cordial, era un coyote, mucho más alto que él, que lucía una enorme, sonrisa llena de dientes afilados –Espero que hayas escuchado de nuestro alabado sistema de asistencia de estudiantes nuevos-

-¿Eh? ¿No van a golpearme o algo así?-

-¿Por qué haríamos eso?- Dice el enorme demonio de tasmania que se encontraba detrás del coyote. Estaba comiendo unos deliciosos pastelillos con crema, y le extiende una bolsa de gran tamaño a Rip, para que saque uno –Sírvete, están muy buenos-

-Este… gracias- Rip toma el pastelillo de crema y lo come, mientras el coyote le habla de su sistema de ayuda de estudiantes. Solo debía darle el número telefónico de su casa, para poder llamarlo en caso de eventos escolares que necesiten su apoyo.

El correcaminos termino muy convencido de esto, y revela dichosa información a ese coyote. Este, al apuntar su número telefónico en un extraño cuaderno negro, parte a toda velocidad del aula, llagándose a rastras al extraño y fortachón demonio de Tasmania que saludaba amablemente a Rip.

Rip no atino a decir más nada, porque sus compañeros de clase comenzaron a ocupar el aula. Ve a un joven pato saltar de forma impresionante dentro del aula, gritando:

_"¡MAX ENTRADA!"_ Había caído sobre el pupitre que estaba delante de Rip, y lo mira desafiante.

El correcaminos se le queda mirando asombrado, mientras el extraño pato comienza a señalarlo con su dedo índice.

-Tú- Dice el extraño plumífero mientras el resto de los alumnos llegaban al aula -¿Entrarás al equipo de baseball?-

-Este… no- Dice Rip, un poco consternado.

-Tienes suerte de no hacerlo- Dice el pato mientras se sienta adelante del pupitre que escogió Rip –Yo voy a entrar, y cuando vean mis habilidades para atrapar la pelota, no necesitaran a nadie más-

-Eso suena bien, yo no soy bueno en ningún deporte-

-¿En ninguno? ¿Qué hago hablando contigo?- El pato lo mira desafiante, mientras Rip toma su asiento –No importa, tu puedes ser mi amigo para que me vea mejor ante mis fans-

-Esta bien ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo Daniel Duck, pero todos me conocen como Danger Duck- El pato hace una rara pose, mientras murmura para si "Pose Max".

Rip se ríe de su extraño compañero y agrega entretenido –Yo soy Rip Runner, y me conocen como… - No pudieron seguir charlando, porque el profesor ya había comenzado la clase.

(…)

-Tech, hay otros métodos más convencionales para conseguir nuevos miembros para el equipo- Dice consternado el demonio de Tasmania, conocido como Slam, uno de los dos integrantes del equipo de Fútbol Americano.

-¡Nada de métodos convencionales! ¡No nos sirven!- Tech E. Coyote, saca su cuaderno negro y sosteniendo entre sus dedos cinco celulares al mismo tiempo, comienza hacer llamadas a los restaurantes y locales de comida rápida. Hasta que finalmente da con la dirección del novato.

-Vaya, es el mismo lugar donde vive Rev- Slam le señala lo obvio a Tech. El coyote cambia la expresión de su rostro, de siniestra a aturdida.

-Es su hermano menor- Tech escribe decepcionado en su laptop_ ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta que era el mismo numero de teléfono que tenía Rev? Tal vez no deseaba que fuera así, a veces uno llega a engañarse a si mismo_ –Ok, continuemos buscando nuevos aspirantes-

-Tech… no tuviste la culpa…- Slam trata de levantar la moral de su desalmado compañero, este le dio una mirada intimidante y comenzó a caminar hacia el fondo del pasillo.

-Continuemos Slam- Cuando Tech llego a la mitad del recorrido, vio a Rev Runner pasar cerca de allí, al lado de Harold Pinkester, uno de los más listos de su clase. Obviamente iban a una reunión con el Comité Escolar.

Sus ojos se cruzaron, y de un momento a otro parecía que ambos iban a hablarse, hasta que Tech chasqueo la lengua y tomo otra dirección.

-¿No está amenazando a ningún novato Slam?- Dice con seriedad Rev, al ver al demonio de Tasmania pasar a su lado.

-Claro que no, necesitamos gente reclutar para el equipo…- Slam deja de hablar y mira a Rev con algo de tristeza -¿Cómo estás? Ya sabes… de tus piernas-

-Bien, gracias a los ejercicios de kinesiología me he recuperado por completo, por lo menos no quede cojo, pero no puedo correr demasiado rápido-

-Si- Dice Slam con algo de calma, se rasca la cabeza un poco incomodo –Tengo que ir con Tech. No te olvides de ir a casa, hoy es noche de biscochos de semillas, la receta especial de los monjes de Sengoku-

-Jejej No me lo perdería- Rev deja de sonreír –Tech no va ir, por eso me estas invitando-

-Es un año difícil para él, y no debo mentirte, también lo es para mi- Slam ya estaba por irse, Rev estaba allí por eso Tech no había ido a buscarlo, pero de seguro le echaría una bronca si no llegaba con él –Es nuestra última oportunidad-

-Si… el _Campeonato Interestatal_- Suspiro Rev, con angustia.

-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos Rev- Slam hace una ligera carrera para alcanzar a su terrible compañero.

-Adiós- Rev lo saluda, un claro sentimiento de perdida se iba asentando en su interior. Pinkester se acerca a él, sonriéndole con nerviosismo.

-¿Ellos son integrantes del equipo de Fútbol Americano?-

-Ellos dos son todo el equipo, Harold- Rev toma los libros del cerdo, y lo mira con cierta calma –Todos los demás han dimitido, los han abandonado… al igual que yo-

(…)

Rip termino ileso ese día. Pero esto no significaba que hubiera sido un día tranquilo para él, a la hora de la salida los problemas lo estaban esperando.

Su hermano se había ido a la casa de uno de sus amigos, así que Rip debía regresar por su cuenta a su hogar. Esto era la parte facil. La difícil era llegar ileso a este.

Los tres compañeros que lo habían molestado durante toda la secundaria, ahora lo molestaban en preparatoria. Eran tres perros muy mal arriados que no tenían deseos de sonreírle al mundo.

-Muy bien, enano- Dice uno de ellos, dándole a entender que no estaban para juegos –Es hora que nos de el dinero que nos debes-

-Si más no lo recuerdo eran cien dólares-

-¿Escuchaste enano?-

-Yo no recuerdo… deberles nada- Rip dice esto, muy asustado. Tenía que hacer algo, debía escapar de ese sitio.

-Claro que nos debes- Dice uno de ellos, mientras saca un bate de aluminio de su mochila –Y si no nos pagas, te golpearemos-

Aunque Rip tuviera en esos instantes ese dinero, no iba a dárselo a esos sujetos. Estaba harto, toda la secundaria teniendo que soportarlos ¿y ahora la preparatoria? Ni de broma, ya estaba en los quince y no podía seguir igual.

-No tengo… esa cantidad- Dice tímidamente Rip, sonando como un niño llorón, pero de un momento a otro su voz se torna fría –Y si los tuviera, no te los daría-

-¡Que dijiste, enano!- Gritan los tres perros a la vez, el que tenía el bate, lo arremete contra Rip, pero este lo esquiva a una velocidad impresionante. Rip dejo de sentirse valiente, era el momento de huir.

Como si el mismo diablo lo persiguiera, corre calle abajo, pero se da cuenta de que era la hora pico, en donde todos regresaban a casa. Toda la calle estaba abarrotada de gente yendo y viniendo. El correcaminos noto que no iba a poder escapar fácilmente.

Cuando estaba corriendo hacia el centro de la calle, pasa enfrente de Tech que salía de comprar algunos alimentos de la tienda. El coyote mira sorprendido la velocidad del correcaminos -¿Ese no es el novato?-

-Necesito escapar- Rip se concentra y ve la ruta adecuada para escapar, tanto años huyendo de los matones y haciendo recados, le había ayudado a desarrollar su velocidad natural mucho más pronto de lo habitual en un correcaminos. Lo malo es que ni él ni nadie se habían dado cuenta.

Pero en ese momento, Tech E. Coyote, el **_Quaterback_** de los **_Lobos de Acme_**, estaba a punto de descubrirlo. Y al hacerlo, vio la luz al final de su oscuro túnel.

(…)

Rip comenzó a correr a una velocidad impresionante, Tech estaba siguiéndolo, marcando con su reloj cronometro los segundos y determinando la distancia que estaba recorriendo el correcaminos. El coyote estaba más que excitado, es chico era aún más rápido que…

_Rev, pero no es el momento de pensar en él. _

Los matones lo perseguían, habían cortado camino, pero no lograron atraparlo. Tech casi grita de entusiasmo al ver una perfecta finta, digna de un **_Running-back_** profesional. Tendrían que haber visto su expresión de locura, porque muchos se había apartado de él. Pero eso no importaba, los números surgían en su cabeza, las probabilidades aumentaban a medida de que ese novato, escapaba y corría como si no hubiera mañana.

Cuando estaban llegando a la estación del tren, los matones creyeron que lo habían conseguido coger.

En ese momento, Tech y Rip vieron que el tren todavía tenía sus puertas abiertas.

-Ahora solo ¡Salta pajarito!- Tech grito esto, recordando la maniobra de su antiguo compañero de equipo. Y noto que el novato hacía la misma maniobra, se hermoso salto capaz de alcanzar la zona de anotación.

Rip salta por su vida. Tech está en su mundo, presenciando un **_running-back_** anotando un **_touchdown._** Y los matones no logran alcanzar su objetivo, cayendo con poca elegancia al suelo.

Rip cayó de espaldas en el tren, y ve que la gente se agolpa, para ver si se encontraba bien. El correcaminos seguía muy asustado.

Los matones estaban en el suelo, pero antes de que pudieran escaparse, Tech se arroja sobre ellos aplastándolos con facilidad.

-¡TOUCHDOWN!-

-¡Es Tech!- Gritan horrorizados los tres perros, mientras el joven coyote saca un libro negro de sus bolsillos y lo abre. Una sonrisa maligna apareció en su rostro, dando a entender que no solo era un genio, también era malvado y despiadado.

-¡De ahora en más ustedes tres son mis perras!- Tech les enseña unas fotos comprometedoras a los tres, y luego le sonríe con malicia –¡Dejen en paz al novato, y este será nuestro pequeño y sucio secreto, perras!-

Los tres caninos accedieron, convirtiéndose en otras de las victimas de Tech, joven coyote genio del mal.

….

**Continuara**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Loonatics Unleashed**_ no me pertenece, y esto es un Universo Alterno. Basado en el manga **_Eyeshield 21._**

...

**Omake  
**

...

Rip llega muy agotado a su casa, y ve a su hermano salir de esta, azotando la puerta con mucha fuerza. Estaba enfurecido, parecía que iba a comerse a alguien, y eso que era un ave cuya dieta solo iba de semillas a ensaladas. El joven correcaminos observa preocupado a su hermano mayor y trata de llamar su atención.

-¿Rev? ¿Estas bien?- Rip trata de detener a su hermano, que estaba más que dispuesto a irse de su casa, para patear el trasero de alguien. Vaya Dios a saber quien era ese pobre diablo.

-No- Dice secamente Rev -Después tengo algo importante que decirte- Y diciendo esto, se fue caminando, protestando por lo bajo.

Rip estaba muy confundido, pero le resto importancia. Los asuntos de su hermano no eran de su incumbencia. El joven correcaminos, pensando en que bicho le había picado ahora a Rev, trata de entrar a su casa...

Un maremoto de avisos y de fichas de inscripciones al equipo de futbol americano de _Acme-high_ por poco lo sepultan, y no dejaban de llagar mensajes en los teléfonos de las casa, la computadora y el fax. Cuando Rip se recupero de la sorpresa y escucho detenidamente la voz de los mensajes de los teléfonos_, (que no dejaban de llegar) _se dio cuenta de que se trataba del coyote, al que le había dado su número de teléfono:

_**¡FUTBOL AMERICANO! ¡FUERZA, VELOCIDAD Y ESTRATEGIA! ¡LOS TRES ASPECTOS MAS IMPORTANTES REUNIDOS EN UN MISMO DEPORTE! ¡UNETE A NOSOTROS Y NO LO PIENSES MÁS!**_

_Y repetía lo mismo, una y otra, y otra vez._

Todo esto era una pesadilla, los papeles no dejaban de llegar, las llamadas tampoco... Hasta que Rip desesperado y llorando como una magdalena, comenzó a gritar:

-¡¿POR QUÉ YO?-

….

**N/A: **Este es un intermedio hasta el próximo capitulo, que saldrá públicado la semana que viene.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Loonatics Unleashed**_ no me pertenece, y esto es un universo alterno. Basado en el manga _**Eyeshield 21.**_

...

**Capitulo 2**

A la mañana siguiente, Rip descubre a su hermano mayor esperándolo en la puerta de la casa, dispuesto a acompañarlo hacía la escuela. Era raro que su hermano se tomara la molestia de esperarlo, ya que formaba parte del comité de la escuela, y por regla general, él debía ir siempre más temprano.

Pero Rip no se quejaba. Agradecía mucho que su hermano lo acompañe. Después de todas las cosas malas que le habían sucedido el día de ayer, necesitaba que alguien estuviera dispuesto a ayudarlo.

-¿Has decidido que actividad extracurricular vas hacer?- Rev dice esto, con un dejo de simpatía. Rip solo le dedico una mirada de exasperación. No lo podía creer, a su hermano solo le interesaba sus estudios y sus actividades escolares ¿Por qué no le había tocado un hermano normal que no actúe como un consejero escolar?

-No lo sé aún- Rip busca en sus bolsillos y encuentra un panfleto del equipo de fútbol americano -¿Estaría bien entrar al equipo de fútbol americano? Tú practicabas ese deporte en secundaria-

-Es verdad, pero no podré jugarlo nunca más- Rev frunce el ceño, y ve que su hermano mira el piso un poco apenado –No es que quisiera hacerlo-

-Yo no estaba cuando te lesionaron en ese partido, pero mamá dice que parecías estar muerto- Rip traga saliva muy asustado y hace un bollo el panfleto que rezaba las palabras "Fútbol Americano" –Este deporte no es para mi, es muy peligroso-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, eres muy débil para semejante deporte- Agrega Rev muy serio.

-No lo digas de esa forma- Rip mira a su hermano, que era mucho más alto que él, y mucho más musculoso. Las sesiones de kinesiología que tuvo que llevar a cabo hasta recuperarse de su lesión, lo habían dejado en un buen estado físico. A diferencia de él, que seguía siendo tan delgado como un fideo.

-De todos modos, no estoy interesado en esto, yo no tengo habilidades para los deportes- Rip dice esto, dejando a su hermano un poco preocupado. Rev no logro dar con Tech el día de ayer, pero supuso que él estaba muy interesado en meter a Rip en el equipo ¿Por qué? El mismo Rip sabía que no era bueno en ningún deporte.

-Si, ten en cuenta eso, y no te acerques a Tech- dice con severidad Rev –Es una muy mala influencia-

-No tengo idea quien es ese sujeto ¿Tan malo es?- Rip no entendía a que venía tanto escándalo, pero parecía que la escuela entera estaba a la merced de ese coyote.

-Ni te lo imaginas- Rev se sonríe, recordando algunas anécdotas de secundaria que compartiría con Rip, si no fuera una mala influencia para él. Sin duda que Tech era esa clase de sujetos a los que les gusta doblar las reglas hasta quebrarlas y sacar provecho de esto.

(…)

Al llegar a la escuela, Rev se separa de su hermano y es interceptado por Slam que estaba a punto de estallar en llanto.

-¡Pasado mañana es el primer partido! ¡Y no tenemos equipo todavía!- Slam zarandeaba al correcaminos como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, al darse cuenta de que no entendía lo que decía Rev, Slam lo suelta y limpia su uniforme –Lo siento Rev, estoy muy preocupado-

-Vamos a pedir apoyo de los otros equipos ¿Dónde está Tech?-

-Justo aquí,_ jodido miembro del comité escolar_- Tech llega del otro lado, y mira a Rev como si lo quisiera aplastar con su propio pie -Ese insulto es demasiado largo, que tal _jodido pajarraco_- Rev se limita a poner los ojos en blanco, y luego recuerda lo que su amigo hizo el día de ayer.

-¿Por qué estás interesado en reclutar a Rip para el equipo?-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Tech levanta una ceja, como si estuviera tratando de tomarle el pelo a Rev –Ya sabes como es el asunto con los novatos, todos reciben la misma oferta, depende de él si la rechaza o no-

-La va a rechazar, Rip no es bueno para los deportes y es muy débil para entrar al equipo de fútbol- Rev estaba por perder lo estribos, y Tech parecía estar dispuesto a lanzarse sobre él para darle una paliza. Slam quedo en segundo plano, temblando de terror por el aura siniestra que emanaban ambos antropomorfos. No importa que tan fuerte llegue a ser, las peleas entre Tech y Rev siempre le asustaban.

-Bien, ahora solo necesitamos encontrar gente para el partido, hablaremos del ingreso de Rip al equipo más adelante- Dice Tech, solo para molestar aún más a Rev, le encantaba verlo enojado, así era mucho más facíl tratar con él.

-No hay nada que hablar- Corta con frialdad Rev. Estaba decidido a no dejar que su hermano pequeño corra peligro.

Slam se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano, cuando comenzó una nueva pelea entre esos dos. Se fue, dejando solo a la pareja, tenía ganas de comer algo delicioso para calmar sus ansias, así que partió hacia la oficina del equipo de fútbol americano.

(…)

Rip no alcanzó a llegar al salón de clases. Aunque los tres perros antropomorfos que intentaron atacarlo ayer, ya no lo molestaban más, eso no quitaba que los bravucones del equipo de fútbol soccer de la escuela, no se la agarren con él.

Eran solo dos humanos, bastante grandes para estar en preparatoria, por lo que Rip supuso que estaban un poco retrasados en sus estudios. Así de idiotas eran y así de violentos son, porque no dudaron en pararlo en pasillo y pedirle de forma poco amable que le fuera a comprar comida a una de las panaderías más lejanas de la preparatoria.

-Pero si hay de esos bollos en la cafetería de la escuela- Dice Rip con un poco de temor.

-Haz lo que te decimos, y te dejaremos en paz durante esta semana- Sonríe con malicia el más grande de los dos.

Los dos sujetos comenzaron a reírse cuando Rip se fue de ese lugar, corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Esos perros estúpidos debieron hacer esto hace mucho, este chico podría ser más útil para hacer mandados que servir de saco de boxeo- Dice el más grande de los dos.

-Ya sabes como son los perros, idiotas y temerosos- Dice el otro mientras se ríe de forma desagradable -¿Por qué crees que lo dejaron de molestar?-

-¿Acaso importa?-

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Rip regreso con las manos vacías. Los dos humanos lo miraron incrédulos, por el poco tiempo que tardo en ir y venir, y por la débil excusa que dio.

-¡Pero si fui hasta allá! ¡Ya no tenían más, es la verdad!-

Rip se retorcía mientras los dos matones lo llevaban a rastras hacia un lugar alejado de la vista de los profesores para darle una paliza. Rip no entendía porque tenía tanta mala suerte, ayer lo persiguieron un trío de perros antropomorfos y ahora iba a recibir una paliza solo por no conseguir la comida que le habían encargado. No era su culpa que la panadería se quedara sin los bollos que ellos querían.

-¿A dónde vamos? Este lugar esta atestado de estudiantes-

-Allá está la oficina de los idiotas de fútbol americano, vamos a darle la paliza en ese lugar-

Rip vio la pequeña casilla a la que se aproximaban. El terror se apodero de él al ver que no había nadie allí adentro. Los dos sujetos lo lanzan al piso de ese sucio lugar, listos para darle una paliza.

Justo en ese instante un enorme demonio de tasmania aparece detrás de ellos. Rip estaba a punto de gritar asustado. No sabía que otra desgracia le deparaba el destino, y no entendía porque había tanta gente interesado en golpearlo. Cerró los ojos, esperando un castigo inminente, pero los abrió sorprendido, al escuchar una alegre y enérgica afirmación:

-¡USTEDES QUIEREN UNIRSE AL EQUIPO DE FUTBOL AMERICANO! ¡QUE FELICIDAD!-

Los dos sujetos se le quedaron callados y se enfurecieron. Como les fastidiaba la presencia de ese demonio de tasmania, decidieron darle un puñetazo los dos al mismo tiempo. Rip noto que no le hicieron ni cosquillas, y el enorme demonio de tasmania sonrió aún más animado al recibir los golpes.

-¡Genial! ¡Ya quieren demostrar sus habilidades para el bloqueo! Pero deberían hacerlo así, extendiendo las palmas y empujando con fuerza- El antropomorfo, los toma a los dos por sorpresa y con un movimiento de bloqueo los lanza fuera de la casilla, con mucha facilidad.

-¿Vieron? Es una técnica muy útil que aprovecha la fuerza…- El demonio de tasmania deja de hablar al notar que los dos sujetos se habían levantado del suelo y corrían despavoridos, lejos de allí.

-No puede ser, soy un inútil- El pobre antropomorfo se golpea la cabeza, luego se da vuelta y nota que Rip seguía sentado en el sucio suelo de la oficina del equipo de fútbol.

-¡Quedo uno!- Grita emocionado Slam, pero al ver que el pobre correcaminos estaba aterrado trata de tranquilizarse –Disculpa el entusiasmo- Y con cordialidad le extiende la mano para levantarlo del suelo.

Rip un poco desconfiado, la toma y deja que el demonio de tasmania lo levante del suelo. Noto que ese enorme sujeto estaba un poco impresionado, tal vez por lo ligero que era.

-Dime ¿Estás interesado en ser parte del equipo?-

-Yo no soy muy bueno con los deportes- Dice un poco temeroso Rip.

-No te preocupes, si no quieres jugar, hay bacantes pare el puesto de secretario o manager- Slam suspira un poco decepcionado, pero luego cambia su actitud, y comienza a preparar te para charlar con el futuro integrante del equipo –Son puestos importantes, y nos vendría bien algo de ayuda, pronto tendremos un partido y necesitamos buscar miembros temporales para jugarlo-

Rip noto que Slam estaba un tanto deprimido, por lo que decidió echar una mano en esa posición, ser el secretario del equipo requería más cerebro que fuerza, y no tenía dudas de que carecía de lo segundo. Además, necesitaba los créditos extra por la actividad extracurricular, y estar en un equipo de deportes tal vez lo eximiría de algún examen difícil o de un evento escolar poco interesante.

-Me quedo con el puesto de secretario-

-¡De verdad! ¡Que bien!- Slam aprieta la mano de Rip en señal de trato cerrado, y luego decide presentar –Soy Slam Tasmania-

-Rip Runner- El correcaminos bebe un poco su te, y luego decide preguntar -¿Hay más miembros?-

-Si, tenemos a…- Cuando Slam iba abrir la boca para decir el nombre del otro integrante, un coyote y un correcaminos entran a la oficina, discutiendo acerca de un tema que le concernía mucho más a Rip que a cualquiera de esos dos.

-Tu no puedes obligarlo a…- Rev se quedo callado al ver a Rip bebiendo té con Slam. Una horrible sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tech y haciéndose el interesado por los modales y la camarareria, pregunto con calma a Slam.

-¿Tenemos un nuevo miembro?- Aunque Tech dijo esto con suavidad, Rip sintió que se le erizaran las plumas de la nuca ¿Por qué le daba tanto miedo ese tipo?

-Si, es nuestro nuevo secretario- Afirma Slam, sonriendo un poco nervioso ante la mirada asesina de Rev.

-¿Secretario?- Rev dice esto un poco molesto, y luego comenzó a imaginarse que Tech obligaba a su hermano a conseguirle el material para sus estafas, a violar las leyes escolares o peor aún, que por su culpa terminara en la cárcel. Con todo estos horribles pensamientos, Rev no podía enfocar una solución a ese problema ¿Rip como secretario?

-No puedo dejar que lo hagas- Rev dice esto muy enfadado –Además, te dije que no te acercaras a Tech-

-¿Quién es Tech?- Dice Rip asustado.

-Soy yo, novato, y no veo que nada de malo que seas secretario- Dice fingiendo inocencia Tech, mirando de reojo al mayor de los correcaminos. Rev lo observa con algo de exasperación, hasta que el coyote le lanza el anzuelo para que pique –Si te quedas con el puesto de manager, podrías cuidar que nada malo le pase-

-Dije que no iba a volver al equipo- Rev dice esto fríamente, pero Tech lo mira directo a los ojos. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía ¿A caso algo sucedió que recupero la confianza en el equipo de fútbol?

-Rev, yo quiero hacer esto- Dice Rip mirando a su hermano con expectativa. Siempre tenía que vivir bajo su ala, siendo protegido por todo. Además, hacer algo distinto que estudiar y jugar videojuegos era algo bueno ¿No?

-Está bien- Dice finalmente Rev. Si llegaba a recibir_ "la mirada" _de alguien más en ese momento, iba gritar de indignación.

-Finalmente, dos esclavos más bajo mi mando- Dice Tech, escribiendo en su laptop las nuevas estrategias para sus planes de juego.

-¡No somos tus esclavos, jodido enfermo!- Rev ya estaba un poco ofuscado, y para no comenzar con una nueva discusión con Tech delante de su hermano, decide irse a avisarle al comité que iba a trabajar para el equipo de fútbol americano de ahora en más.

-¿Ellos ya se conocían?- Dice Rip, consternado.

-Si, es que jugábamos juntos en secundaria, hasta que Rev tuvo ese percance en un partido- Slam dice esto con cierta calma –Pero eso quedo en el pasado, ahora las cosas serán diferente, nos convertiremos en un equipo fuerte capaz de vencer a cualquier otro-

-Ya veo- Rip dice esto, sin percatarse de que Tech estaba tomando uno de los uniformes blanco y negro, y un casco con protector color violeta.

-¡Tenemos un running-back!- Sin dudarlo dos veces, Tech ataca a Rip y termina vistiéndolo con el uniforme del equipo de fútbol.

-Muy bien, como tu hermano no dejara que juegues, tu nombre clave será **_Dashfire 12_**- dice el coyote colocando un casco con protector en la cabeza del chico.

-Pero, yo no se jugar- Exclama asustado Rip. No quería ser lesionado como su hermano, es más, no quería ser vapuleado como el debilucho que es.

Tech saca una ametralladora de uno de los muebles que tenía por ahí, y comienza a disparar al techo -¡Más te vale aprender, jodido enano! ¡Vas a correr como si tu vida dependiera de ello!-

-Tech… no puedes obligarlo- Dice Slam, apenado -Aunque, necesitamos jugadores-

-Si no juega, él se muere- Decide Tech, apuntando con el arma a Rip.

-¡AAHHH! ¡Yo no quiero morir!- Exclama asustado Rip, mientras Tech lo ata con una soga y lo arrastra hacia el campo para empezar las practicas de la tarde.

(…)

-Comencemos con las practicas de hoy, vamos hacer carrera de 40 yardas- Tech dice esto mientras Slam lleva los conos naranjas para marcar la distancia en el campo. Rip seguía luciendo el mismo uniforme que los otros dos, sin mencionar el casco con protector.

-¿Carrera de 40 yardas?- Rip ya se había recuperado del susto, pero seguía nervioso. Tech era un sujeto muy extraño, de los que no puedes saber que esperar de él.

-Si, una carrera decente de 40 yardas es de 5.0 segundos- Dice Tech mientras saca su laptop para mostrarle un gráfico de barras a Rip.

–El record escolar lo tiene un estudiante llamado Sypher, que es 4.4... Con solo correr en 4.8 un jugador podría llegar a cualquier parte del campo, sin problemas- Tech dice esto, mientras Slam se prepara para correr. El coyote le entrega el cronometro a Rip para que marque el tiempo del demonio de tasmania. Mientras el correcaminos se familiariza con el aparato Tech le grita a Slam:

–¡Espero que hayas entrenado!-

-¡Estoy listo!- Dice el demonio de tasmania.

Rip no se dio cuenta, pero de repente al ver a Tech cuando comenzaba a decir _"En sus marcas, listos…"_ noto que tenía una bazuca en su hombro y no duda en disparar cuando grita _¡YA!_

La explosión se escucho en toda la escuela. Rev enseguida supuso que Tech estaba detrás de todo ese escándalo. Rip muy asustado ve correr a Slam, y toma su tiempo. Tech se acerca para verificarlo y pone el grito en el cielo **_¿Solo 6.5?_**

-¡Jodido Gordo! ¡Que estuviste haciendo! ¡Haz empeorado, antes hacías 6.0!- Con mucha zaña, Tech patea a Slam. Estaba furioso, ahora sus posibilidades de tener una defensa rápida se redujo otro 20%.

-Lo siento, es que estoy muy nervioso por nuestra situación- Slam llora no por el dolor del castigo, sino por lo deprimido que estaba. No tenían suficientes miembros para el partido de pasado mañana.

-¡Ya que! ¡Enano, toma mi tiempo!- El coyote grita esto, como si fuera un sargento.

Rip se pone rígido y asiente. Tech comienza a correr, y finaliza la carrera mucho más rápido que Slam.

-Sorpréndete, 5.1 segundos- Rip dice esto entusiasmado, el coyote levanta el pulgar al cielo al escuchar el tiempo –¡Mi mejor marca!-

-Muy bien Rip, es tu turno, es muy fácil solo tienes que correr- Dice Slam.

-Es verdad… lo intentare- Rip dice esto con timidez, y se prepara para correr.

-Listo- Tech carga nuevamente su bazuca y dispara, en ese momento llega Rev y ve aun sujeto con un casco con protector azul correr las cuarenta yardas.

-¿Es un nuevo miembro?- El correcaminos observa la carrera y se queda pasmado, la velocidad de ese novato era sorprendente.

-No puedo creerlo- Dice Slam con cierta fascinación.

-Realmente este jodido enano es rápido, nada menos que 4.2 segundos- Tech sonríe satisfecho.

-Escuchaste eso ¡Eres más rápido que Sypher! ¡Eres un running-back inalcanzable!- Slam grita muy emocionado, pero Tech le da un golpe con su codo para señalar la llegada de Rev.

-Hola ¿Eres un nuevo miembro?-

Rip muy asustado, asiente sin decir nada. Rev lo mira muy entusiasmado.

-Bienvenido, eres muy rápido, espero que no tengas problemas con las practicas, te preparare ahora mismo el cronograma- Rev se va corriendo y le pide la laptop a Tech para comenzar a planificar las horas de las practicas.

-No se dio cuenta que era yo- Rip dice esto muy consternado, mientras Tech le murmura a Slam que se dirigiera a Rip como **_Dashfire_**, cada vez que tenga puesto ese disfraz.

_¿Hasta cuando podrá Rip mantener este secreto? Solo el tiempo lo dirá._

...

**Continuara**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Loonatics Unleashed**_ no me pertenece, y esto es un Universo Alterno. Basado en el manga **_Eyeshield 21._**

...

**Omake  
**

...

Rev fue el último en irse de la oficina del equipo de fútbol americano. Se dedico a ordenar un poco el lugar, que parecía un chiquero y a limpiar un poco el piso. No se había dado cuenta que Tech se había quedado en la puerta observando su labor, como si estuviera supervisandolo.

-Deberías irte a casa- Dice Tech con algo de indiferencia. Pero le era imposible ser indiferente, a veces creeia que ignorar a Rev era lo más dificil que habría intentado hacer.

Rev se sorprende al verlo, pero supuso que la vida insomne de Tech le daba el lujo de deambular hasta altas horas de la noche, por toda la ciudad -Tú eres el que necesita irse a casa, no has dormido en días, tal vez los demás no lo noten, pero yo si-

-Ese es el problema contigo, te preocupas por todo el mundo menos por ti- Tech estaba muy irritado y frustrado, quería decir algo más en ese momento, pero Rev decide interrumpirlo, ya sabía lo que iba a decir y no queria volver a escucharlo.

-Y el problema contigo es siempre querer controlar todo, como si fuera una variable numérica- Rev dice esto un poco afligido.

-Yo...- Tech intenta discutir esto, pero decide callarse.

-Todo está bien, ya te lo dije... y no culpo a nadie- El correcaminos trata de sonreirle, pero no puede evitar que ese gesto se viera forzado.

-Yo sé muy bien a quien culpar, y pagaran caro por todo esto- Tech mira enfurecido a Rev -Y uno de los muchos culpables soy yo, debí preveer ese movimiento durante el partido y evitar que...-

-Eres un egocéntrico, no puedes entender que no todo se puede controlar- Rev estaba comenzando a irritarse. Tech a veces era tan testarudo.

-Vamos, te acompaño a casa- Dice el coyote, sacando la escoba de las manos de Rev.

-No cambies el tema- Rev estaba un poco cabreado por la actitud del coyote, pero este lo ignora.

-Ahora que eres manager podemos hacer esto todo los días, habrá tiempo para hablar de todas estas cosas- Tech lo toma del brazo, y lo tironea fuera de la oficina -Nos vamos, ahora-

-Eres insoportable- Rev se sonríe levemente, realmente no lo culpaba de nada, los accidentes como el que sufrió él ocurren en el fútbol americano, en algunas ocasiones. Solo suceden y ya. Pero Tech era tan paranoico que veía malas intenciones por todo lados.

Por otro lado, se alegraba de verlo tan entusiasmado, ese novato tan rápido que apareció de la nada, volvió a llenarlo de energía. Y lo más importante, finalmente volvió a hablarle y a estar cerca de él. Hacía meses que no se ofrecía acompañarlo a casa y lo evitaba como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.

-Mientras estamos yendo para tu casa, tenemos que planificar como conseguir nuevos miembros- Dice Tech, pensando en el partido de pasado mañana.

-Yo no tengo problemas con eso- Rev le sonríe con sinceridad, y nota que las mejillas del coyote se colorean solo un poco.

….

**N/A: **Este es un intermedio hasta el próximo capitulo, que saldrá públicado la semana que viene.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Loonatics Unleashed_** no me pertenece, y esto es un universo alterno. Basado en el manga **_Eyeshield 21._**

...

**Capitulo 3**

...

Rip estaba muy ocupado esa mañana, yendo a la escuela con un balón de fútbol americano que apenas podía sujetar bien con las manos. No estaba acostumbrado a manipular semejante objeto y por más que había intentado lanzarlo al aire y tomarlo, era difícil mantenerlo correctamente sujeto.

Si estuviera corriendo en ese momento, podría perder el balón y hacer que el equipo pierda la oportunidad de anotar… sin mencionar que Tech lo volvería coladera con una ametralladora si le fallaba.

-En el partido de mañana moriré, es más que seguro-

-¡Hey! ¡Pásame la pelota!- Le grita un pato quien era nada menos que su compañero de clases, Daniel Duck, enfundado en un uniforme del equipo de baseball de la escuela.

Rip por puro reflejo le lanza el balón de fútbol, pero este no describe una buena trayectoria. Estaba a punto de caer a la calle donde podía ser aplastada por un auto.

-¡Ah! ¡Tech me va a matar!-

Pero por suerte, Duck salva el día y logra hacer una excelente atrapada con una sola mano. El pato mira ceñudo a Rip después de semejante hazaña.

-¡¿Quién te haz creído? ¡Te dije que me lanzaras la pelota de baseball!- Duck señala dramáticamente la pelota blanca con costuras rojas que estaba en el piso. Rip apenado la toma y se la entrega.

-Lo siento, me confundí…-

-¡No vuelvas hacer eso! ¡Es un insulto para un fanático del baseball como yo, que lo confundas con el rugby!- El pato señala muy enojado a Rip con el balón de fútbol americano, y este le murmura_: "Pero estás confundiendo el fútbol americano con el rugby"_

-¿Cómo hiciste esa atrapada? Yo apenas si puedo sujetarlo- Rip trata de cambiar el tema, apelando al gran ego de su compañero de clases.

-Soy un excelente receptor y me convertiré en el mejor receptor de la liga de baseball - El pato analiza un poco el balón de fútbol americano y sonríe muy confiado –Creo que me es fácil sostenerlo porque mis manos son más grandes- Duck sonríe muy confiado y sostiene el balón con firmeza, moviéndolo de un lado a otro –Es mucho más fácil sujetarlo de las costuras-

Rip se quedo un poco impresionado, no se había dado cuenta de ello. En ese momento no sabía porque, pero tenía ganas de que Duck entrara al equipo de fútbol americano. Estaba seguro de algo, quería jugar con ese chico, pero no sabía porque _"Tengo un buen presentimiento"_

Rip siempre fue tímido y demasiado lento para hablar, pero debía encontrar personas para jugar el partido de mañana, así que debía intentar invitarlo.

-Disculpa… ¿Te gustaría…?- No pudo terminar de decir esto, que uno de los jugadores del equipo de baseball regaña a Duck por tardarse demasiado en regresar con la pelota.

-Debo irme Runner, sigue entrenando tus recepciones ¡Máximo esfuerzo!- Duck se va dando zancadas al campo de baseball.

Rip quería encontrarse con Tech para preguntarle si lo receptores en el fútbol americano debían tener algún otro requisito aparte de atrapar bien. De todos modos, Duck podría jugar para ambos equipos… _Tal vez_.

(…)

Tech se había reunido muy temprano con Rev y Slam para trazar un elaborado plan de reclutamiento de emergencia. En realidad, no era tan elaborado, Tech había hecho una especie de tabla imantada, en donde pondrían un botón con el emblema del equipo de acuerdo a la cantidad de gente que vayan reclutando.

-Por lo menos deben conseguir tres personas cada uno- Decía muy determinado el coyote, mientras Slam se queja de que su antiguo compañero Ace Bunny era muy bueno para convencer a la gente. Pero Rev decide cambiar el tema, cuando vio la cara de desagrado de Tech al escuchar ese nombre.

-Iremos a buscar en los otros equipos algo de ayuda, alguien debe estar interesado en el fútbol americano- Rev dice esto, pensando en lo extraño que era tener un equipo de fútbol americano de una escuela en EE UU y que nadie quiera participar. Tal vez los adolescentes de ahora no les agradaban demasiado ese deporte. Pero estaba casi seguro de que, como solo eran dos miembros y no había entrenador, el cuerpo estudiantil no deseaba unirse porque pensaban que eran un equipo de _perdedores_.

-¡Y el que no consiga por lo menos tres personas recibirá una prenda de castigo!- Tech mira muy interesado a Rev después de decir esto. El correcaminos lo empuja lejos, para que deje de molestarlo, murmurando "_Quita esa sonrisa estúpida de tu rostro"_

Entonces los tres amigos salen en busca de posibles compañeros para el partido de mañana. Rev prueba suerte con el equipo de básquet, y trata de convencer a dos jugadores que habían estado en el banco en meses, de sumarse al equipo. No tuvo éxito, los dos eran demasiado perezosos y no querían saber nada con ese juego tan peligroso.

Luego de ser rechazado, Rev se dirige a preguntar al equipo de fútbol soccer, mientras que Slam vuelve a preguntarles a los mismos chicos del básquet si se quieren unir al equipo. Ellos lo rechazan, muy molestos de ser interrumpidos en sus asuntos (en realidad no estaban haciendo nada) por el equipo de fútbol americano. Slam abandona un poco abrumado a los dos muchachos, y decide seguir preguntado a quien este dando vueltas por el gimnasio de la escuela.

Finalmente, llega Tech, pateando lo puerta del vestuario en donde estaban nuestros dos jugadores de básquet, y los invita a jugar al fútbol americano. Ellos se negaron, entonces Tech saca su querida laptop y le muestras videos comprometedores, uno de ellos besando a un póster de una sensual chica como si fuera una de verdad y otro que mostraba como se copiaban en un examen importante.

-Seria una lastima que todos se enteren de su secreto- Tech saca un megáfono detrás de su espalda y comienza a gritar -¡Miren todos este video exclusivo de estos jugadores de básquet! ¡Les aseguro que se van a divertir!-

Desesperados los dos acceden a entrar al equipo. Tech marca en una lista a su dos nuevos integrantes temporales (o victimas de extorsión) y corre a buscar más personas que deseen ayudar (o más personas para chantajear) al equipo.

(...)

Rip se encuentra por casualidad con su hermano y decide preguntarle acerca de los receptores.

-¿Receptores?- Rev le sonríe a Rip con vehemencia -Si llegáramos a tener uno, creo que el corazón de Tech crecería unas cuantas pulgadas más- Rev dice esto, haciendo referencia al cuento del _Dr. Seus_ sobre el _Grinch._

-¿Son tan importantes para el equipo de fútbol americano?- Rip dice esto, sorprendido por semejante comparación.

-Sin un buen receptor, los pases de Tech jamás podrán ser completados, recuerda que el es Quaterback del equipo- Rev dice esto, pero se da cuenta que no es suficiente -Acompáñame, te presentaré a _Rice-Kun_-

-¿Eh? ¿_Rice-Kun_?- Rip dice esto escéptico, ese nombre se le hacía familiar.

Rev lleva a su hermano a la casilla donde estaba el equipo que usaban para las practicas, y saca un monigote de madera y cartón con forma humana, el cual en sus brazos había una especie de saco.

-Nunca tuvimos un receptor, así que construimos a _Rice-Kun_ para que Tech practique los pases- Rev dice esto un poco entretenido, recordando como Tech había bautizado a semejante objeto -Dijo que le pondríamos ese nombre en honor a _Jerrry Rice_, el mejor receptor de la _NFL_-

-Hermano- Rip dice esto un poco conmocionado, sentía algo extraño en su estómago, una inexplicable emoción de haber conseguido la solución a un problema difícil. Pero primero debía sacarse una duda -¿Los receptores deben ser altos?-

-Es lo mejor- Asegura Rev, pero al ver a su hermano suspirar con decepción, trata de averiguar que le pasa -¿Conociste a alguien que podría ser receptor?-

-Si, es bueno atrapando pero es demasiado bajo...- Rip no acaba de decir esto, que su hermano se lanza sobre él y lo toma de los hombros para zarandearlo.

-¡Pregúntale si quiere jugar mañana!- Dice emocionado Rev.

-Pero dijiste que...- Rip trata de hablar pero su hermano le interrumpe.

-No te preocupes por la altura, de seguro que Tech encontrara una forma de sacarle ventaja- Rev estaba muy seguro que su "amigo" iba a superar cualquier barrera, con solo un receptor decente.

-Voy a preguntarle, pero no prometo nada, él es fanático del Baseball- Rip se va corriendo dejando a su hermano demasiado feliz.

(...)

Rev iba hablar con Tech al respecto del posible nuevo receptor, pero cuando vio la hora que era y que no había conseguido a nadie para jugar el partido de mañana, comenzó a desesperarse. No quería averiguar que clase de prenda de castigo le deparaba.

-No he ido a preguntar al equipo de carreras, espero que haya alguien que quiera jugar mañana- Rev llega al aula y encuentra a un gato antropomorfo preparando su bolso para irse a su casa. El felino se hacía llamar Sylth, y aparentemente no tenía mucho para hacer porque estaba en su _pretempora_. Así que por suerte para Rev accedió a jugar el partido de mañana.

-Ahora no hay modo de que Tech me castigue-

-¿Como dices?-

-¿Lo dije en voz alta?... No te preocupes, solo estaba divagando jeje- Rev saludo a Sylth y se va a buscar a Tech.

(...)

Rip llega a la prueba para los aspirantes del equipo de baseball. Era increíblemente popular ese deporte en Acme High, debido a que el equipo gano durante seis años consecutivos los campeonatos estatales. Así de popular era el equipo, que había más de cien aspirantes ese año.

Duck había entrado en uno de los últimos grupos para hacer la prueba, y estaba haciendo lo mejor posible para entrar al equipo. Rip aprovecha a verlo jugar un poco, ve que la pelota es bateada y lanzada al otro lado del campo. Duck logra atraparla de una forma impresionante, dejando en _out _al bateador. Los jugadores que estaban en las otras bases, comienzan a correr para terminar la carrera, así que Duck trata de lanzar la pelota hacía donde estaba su compañero...

Pero fue un desastre, solo logró mandarla fuera del campo y golpear a un pobre diablo que pasaba por allí.

Por supuesto que su equipo perdió a causa de esto, pero aparentemente no era ese el problema. Rip estaba sentado cerca de uno de los entrenadores y escucha que habla con su asistente -Duck es muy bueno atrapando, pero no tiene control para lanzar y sus brazos son demasiados débiles-

-Está demasiado especializado-

-Este deporte no necesita gente especializada en una sola área, creo que no podrá pasar la prueba al menos que mejore ese aspecto-

Rip decide marcharse de ese lugar después de escuchar eso. Se sentía culpable, por un extraño motivo pensaba que su deseo de jugar con Duck había provocado ese fracaso.

(...)

Duck había recibido la noticia poco después de esa prueba. Trato de no hacer un escándalo al escucharla y decidió salir corriendo del campo, hacia un parque cercano que estaba completamente vacío. Rip por casualidad lo vio y trata de alcanzarlo.

El pato se había sentado en uno de los columpios y al ver que no había nadie cerca, comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Había fracasado, siempre quiso ser como su difunto padre, un gran jugador de baseball ¿A caso no podía hacer nada bien? No bastaba con atrapar la pelota, debía ser bueno por lo menos lanzándola, y él jamás pudo hacer eso.

-¿Duck?- Rip se acerca con cuidado, escuchando moquear a Duck. Busca en su bolsillo un pañuelo, y se sienta en el columpio de al lado.

-Podrías intentarlo en próximo año- El correcaminos le pasa el pañuelo al pato y este lo toma, se limpia la nariz y las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir.

-Esto es vergonzoso, yo no debería estar snif llorando como un marica snif-

-Bueno, querías ser jugador de baseball a toda costa, y diste lo mejor, no deberías sentirte tan mal- Rip dice esto con cierta calma, para pensar bien en como continuar hablando -¿Te gustaría probar algo distinto?-

-¿Eh?- Duck mira un poco colorado a Rip y niega asustado -Disculpa, pero yo no soy gay-

-¿Qué?- Rip lo mira confundido -No entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso, pero quería a invitarte a que juegues mañana con nosotros, nos falta personas para el equipo de fútbol-

-Yo no puedo...-

-Serás solo un jugador temporal, podrás volver a jugar al baseball después- Rip dice esto con algo de expectativa -¿Quién sabe? Tal vez hasta te guste-

-Lo dudo mucho, los Duck solo jugamos al baseball- Duck dice esto con un poco más de ánimos -Pero puedo ayudar a otros equipos de la escuela, no creo que vaya en contra de mis principios. Además ¿Cómo van a ganar sin la presencia de Danger Duck?-

-¡Eso es genial!- Rip sonríe entusiasmado, y lo toma del brazo para llevar a presentárselo a los demás -Te quiero presentar a nuestro quaterback para que te explique bien las reglas-

-Ok, pero solo estaré en un partido, soy un jugador de baseball...- Daniel era tironeado por Rip, que estaba más que emocionado. Era la primera vez que alguien lo necesitaba en su equipo. Iba poner su máximo esfuerzo, no podía defraudar a nadie, aunque no sea el deporte al que ama. De todos modos, podía seguir practicando para las próximas pruebas.

(...)

Rev estaba muy feliz por conseguir por lo menos un jugador para el equipo, pero se dio cuenta que Tech ya llevaba cinco. Slam no había conseguido a nadie, estaba muy triste llorando en la mesa.

-No tenemos suficientes jugadores, solo somos nueve junto a Rip... digo Dashfire- Slam se pone nervioso, pero por suerte Rev no se dio cuenta de su desliz.

-Es verdad, necesitamos once jugadores... no lo lograremos-

En ese momento, Tech entra molesto a la casilla con una bolsa llena de refrescos y dulces -¡Esa maldita tienda no tenía goma de mascar sin azúcar!- Ignorando por completo a Rev y a Slam, Tech comienza a llenar la pizarra magnética con los jugadores que había conseguido a través de chantajes y estafas.

-¡Conseguimos más de diez personas!- Slam grita muy emocionado -¡Vamos a poder jugar mañana!-

-Cállate jodido gordo, ustedes dos no hicieron nada, como siempre tuve que hacer todo el trabajo sucio- Tech exclama muy cabreado, y luego comienza a molestar a Slam -No te voy a dar nada de estas sodas, deshidrátate y muere-

-¡Tech!- Rev mira con impaciencia a su amigo y este se limita a pasarle una lata de gaseosa.

-Las reglas son claras ¡Prenda de castigo para Slam y el jodido enano!-

-¡No te atrevas a molestar a mi hermano!-

-Disculpen, traigo a alguien que puede jugar de receptor- Rip interrumpe la discusión trayendo a Duck con él.

-Todavía tu hermano no se ha salvado- Al decir esto, Tech lanza un pase monstruosamente rápido a Duck, que para con una sola mano sin ningún problema.

-Quema- Dice el pato al detener semejante tiro con las manos desnudas. Rip estaba a punto de felicitarlo, sino fuera que Tech salió corriendo al patio de la escuela a buscar a _Rice-Kun._

-¡VOY A MATARTE RICE-KUN!- El coyote saca una ametralladora de vaya saber Dios donde, y comienza a dispararle con entusiasmo al monigote de cartón y madera.

-Creo que él te va a convertir en un miembro permanente- Dice asustado Rip ante semejante _ataque de alegría_.

-¿Como dijiste?- Duck no podía escuchar por el escándalo que estaba haciendo Tech.

-Nada, olvídalo- El joven correcaminos se sonríe, y comienza a pensar que le deparaba para el partido de mañana. De seguro un poco de dolor y algunas contuciones.

**Continuara**

**...**

**N/A: **La NFL es la _Liga Nacional__ de Fútbol Americano. _**Jerry Rice** es un ex jugador de fútbol americano de la NFL. Uno de los mejores receptores de la historia.

Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, espero que la historia se vuelva más interesante a medida que avance, muy pronto ¡Omake sobre la protagonista femenina y OC de la historia! Lexi también saldrá en este.

**Me disculpo por el retraso, estaba con otro proyecto y se me fue la semana, sin falta la semana entrante nuevo capi. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Loonatics Unleashed**_ no me pertenece, y esto es un Universo Alterno. Basado en el manga **_Eyeshield 21._**

...

**Omake  
**

...

Laena estaba aburrida. No era buena para esto de la gimnasia artística, pero su compañera y supervisora Lexi Bunny, le sugirió realizar dicha actividad asegurándole que pronto le iba a tomar cariño.

Ella no le gustaba, y sabía que no le iba a gustar. Mira con indiferencia la cinta de colores que debía emplear para hacer una coreografía, y frunce el ceño en señal de resentimiento.

Podía sentirse la tensión en el aire. Esto era un enfrentamiento entre la joven zorra vestida con mallas de gimnasia y la cinta de color azul que debía emplear. Laena gruñe levemente y le habla a la cinta como si pudiera entenderle:

-Escucha cinta, tu no me agradas y yo no te agrado, pero vamos a hacer esto de todos modos ¿Lista?-

Lexi mira a Laena con algo de vergüenza ajena, pero esta no le presta atención. La zorrita toma la cinta y comienza con la rutina básica... a los pocos segundos, estaba enredada con el listón, como si se tratase de un capullo.

-Me siento como un camarón frito- Laena dice esto tratando de mover su cuerpo. Lexi la ayuda, y le quita las cintas de encima.

-Esto no es para mi- Lloriquea Laena -¿No hay bacantes en el equipo de fútbol soccer masculino?-

-No Laena, y no te dejaran entrar porque eres mujer, reglas del colegio- Dice Lexi abrumada por la por la inexistente coordinación de la joven aspirante. La zorra ve que su _sempai_ le trae un balón, y se lo enseña -¿Qué tal si haces tu coreografía con esto?-

Laena mira entusiasmada la pelota, y la toma entre sus manos, Lexi busca la suya para enseñarle los movimientos básicos, y cuando estaba por ver a Laena, nota que la chica estaba haciendo malabares con la pelota, como si estuviera en un partido de soccer. Los movimientos con los pies eran muy buenos, y hacía picar al balón con facilidad con las piernas, la rodilla y la cabeza... sin usar sus manos.

-Sabes que es obligatorio usar las manos ¿No?- Lexi dice esto, evitando la frase "No estamos en el equipo de fútbol soccer"

En eso, Laena ve a dos sujetos molestar a Harold Pinkester, por lo que decide detenerlos de una sola vez. Patea fuerte ese balón de plástico y le da en la cara a uno de los dos. El pobre se desmaya, desangrándose por la nariz. Cuando su compañero lo revisa nota que le habían quebrado el tabique nasal con una pelota blanda de plástico. Una persona con una patada muy fuerte podía lograr semejante desastre, así que sin esperar más, y temiendo que aparezca alguien de inmensas proporciones, se largaron de allí.

Claro esta que Laena era mucho más joven y pequeña que esos dos tipos, pero no importaba. Que piensen lo que quieran.

Con cuidado ayuda a Pinkester a levantarse, mientras Lexi la mira anodada. Finalmente la coneja entra en razón y la toma de la mano para salir del gimnasio -Harold, busca un balón de fútbol americano y unas zapatillas para el pasto, nos vemos en el campo frente a la End Zone-

-De- de acuerdo, ya voy-voy- Pinkester se va corriendo mientras Lexi coloca sus cosas dentro de su mochila diciendo -_Es demasiado tarde para el partido de hoy, pero si los chicos lo logran, tal vez ella pueda entrar en el siguiente- _Murmura la coneja.

-¿Qué sucede?- Dice muy confundida Laena.

-Voy a ayudarte a encontrar un deporte compatible con tus habilidades, eso sucede- La coneja la toma de la mano y la conduce al campo de fútbol americano.

-...-

En el campo de futbol americano, a metros de la End Zone, Lexi coloca el balón sobre un viejo tee que tenía guardado en su mochila. Ella le sonríe a Laena -Mi hermano mayor era un _kicker_, cuando el equipo de futbol americano de esta escuela se formo, hace cinco años atrás- La coneja suspira resignada -Pero hace poco el entrenador del equipo lo abandono así como la mayoría de los miembros, quedando solo dos personas en el equipo-

-¿Solo dos personas?-

-A nadie le interesa este equipo, piensan que si no hay entrenador no viene al caso- Lexi frunce el ceño -Quiero ver como pateas, te daré las instrucciones de como debes...-

-¿Solo debo pasar el balón por encima de esa "U"?- Dice Laena analizando como patear el ovoide.

-Si, se llama _goalpost_- Dice Harold, señalando el poste horizontal y los cabos verticales que formaban una U -El balón no tiene que tocar los postes-

-Aquí vamos- Laena golpea con fuerza la pelota, y esta sale disparada con fuerza hacia el goalpost. Parecía un tiro perfecto hasta que golpea en uno de los palos. Lexi temía que la distancia era demasiada, pero se notaba que la patada de esa chica era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

-Ya veo... intentaré darle un efecto distinto... creo que con dos pasos más será suficiente- Laena murmura esto, mientras se prepara para lanzar el siguiente tiro.

Lexi y Harold se quedaron asombrados, era potente pero sumamente eficiente. El balón paso fácilmente entre los postes.

-Solo te falta practica- Lexi mira a Laena y le sonríe -¿Te gustaría ver un partido para que conozcas el juego?-

Laena mira satisfecha su gol, y luego de pensarlo un poco, asiente. De todos modos, nunca iba a poder hacer esas coreografías de gimnasia.

….

**N/A: **Este es un intermedio hasta el próximo capitulo, que saldrá públicado la semana que viene.

Tee: Soporte para sujetar el balón de futbol.

Kicker: Es el que patea el balón desde un punto fijo del campo. Realiza patada inicial o para obtener puntos pasandolo sobre el Goalpost.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Loonatics Unleashed_** no me pertenece, y esto es un universo alterno. Basado en el manga **_Eyeshield 21._**

...

**Capitulo 4**

...

Rip estaba demasiado nervioso en la estación del bus, esperando junto con su hermano la llegada de Tech y Slam. No estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, las únicas cosas que aprendió hacer hasta ese día era sujetar el balón, que aún se le caía de sus manos porque no eran tan grandes como para sostenerlo, y correr muy rápido. Esto último era lo más importante porque si no lo hacía, estaba seguro de que lo harían pure cuando esos mastodontes lo alcanzaran en el campo de juego.

Mientras el joven correcaminos pensaba en las cosas horribles que podría llegar a pasarle durante el partido, llega Tech acompañado de un muy sobrecargado Slam. El demonio de Tasmania movía una plataforma con rueditas que contenía una considerable cantidad de equipo. Aún así, parecía que no necesitaba hacer mucho esfuerzo para arrastrar todo lo que cargaba esa plataforma. Slam saludo a los dos hermanos con muchos ánimos.

Rip supuso de inmediato que esa era la prenda de castigo que tenía pensado Tech para él y su hermano, y se alegro internamente el haber encontrado un nuevo integrante para el equipo. No quería pensar en lo que su capitán le haría si llegaba a fallarle.

-¿Qué hacen tan temprano aquí?- Dice molesto Tech, que miraba a Rev con una extraña sonrisa. El más joven de los hermanos Runner decidió alejarse de los dos, para evitar la terrorífica escena que iban a montar.

-Llegamos unos minutos más temprano, no es para que armes una escena- Dice Rev molesto, dándole una extraña mirada a Tech que decía claramente _"¿Quieres pelear? Peleemos"_.

-Si, como sea- Tech intenta morderse la lengua, antes de decirle algo inapropiado a Rev. Todavía era temprano y quería estar centrado para joderle la vida a los del otro equipo, pateándoles el trasero con el marcador. En ese momento, el coyote se percata de que el correcaminos estaba preparando una cámara de video y otra de fotografía para captar toda la información que pueda del partido.

-Rip y yo filmaremos y tomaremos las fotos durante el encuentro- Rev le muestra el equipo que había preparado, y Tech revisa la cámara filmadora con algo de desconfianza. Comienza a presionarle los botones, haciendo que el correcaminos lo fulmine con la mirada, pero al terminar de programarla se la entrega.

-Así conseguirás mejor imagen- El coyote se queda un poco pensativo, y comienza a revisar la cámara de fotos, era digital pero las baterías estaban demasiado bajas. En ese momento el coyote pensó en un plan muy ingenioso para evitar que Rev descubra que su hermano iba a jugar en el partido. Sin decir nada al respecto, le devuelve la cámara al correcaminos y se sienta a su lado a masticar chicle, mientras esperaban la llegada del resto del equipo.

-Que bien, Duck ya llegó- Rip se alegraba internamente que su amigo estuviera allí, sería muy incomodo pasar más tiempo con su hermano y sus dos extraños amigos.

Duck no estaba con muchos ánimos cuando llego, pero al escuchar que Rip ya estaba comentándole acerca de su participación en el campo, decidió ocultar sus dudas y mostrarse altanero delante de él. De todos modos, el joven correcaminos era solo el secretario del equipo, por lo que no iba a juzgarlo por no saber nada de fútbol americano.

-¿A cual equipo enfrentaremos hoy, futuro ex-capitán?- Duck se acerca a Tech, y le palmea la espalda. El coyote saca una ametralladora de _vaya saber Dios donde,_ y comienza a dispararle a los pies del pato, haciéndolo bailar asustado.

-¡Que te jodan, plumífero! ¡Te lo dijimos ayer!- Grita con ferocidad Tech, pero Rev trata de calmarlo un poco. Rip traga saliva, y con mucha valentía interviene en la conversación -Disculpen, pero a mi también me gustaría saberlo... este... ya saben... a que equipo nos enfrentamos hoy-

Tech sentía que le iba a dar un ataque de hígado. Rev estaba también un poco molesto con Rip, por lo que Slam termina explicando la situación.

-Como explicó ayer Tech, hoy nos enfrentamos a _The Cupids_ de la preparatoria _Orange Ride_- Slam dice esto, y nota que Duck se ríe, diciendo en voz baja _"Su equipo se llama Cupidos, jejjeje, que nombre tan tonto"_

-Y bueno, ellos no son tan fuertes- Dice con mucha sinceridad Slam -Pero tienen un equipo completo-

-Nosotros también tenemos un equipo completo- Tech dice esto ganándose la mirada escéptica de Rev y Slam -Con el plumífero y Dashfire estamos enteros-

Tech hace unos cálculos, y finalmente señala a los demás cuatro dedos -Hoy ganaremos con más de 40 puntos-

-¿Eh?- Rev trata de no reírse, y aclara su garganta antes de que su capitán intente rostizarlo -¿Estás seguro?-

-¿Quieres apostar pajarraco?- el Coyote le hace una horrible sonrisa a Rev mostrándole todos los diente. El correcaminos lo mira con algo de exasperación y lo empuja lejos de él. Rip no entendía porque su hermano refunfuñaba _"Cuando dejará de hacer eso"_. Realmente no entendía cual era el problema, Tech solo le propuso una apuesta.

-Están llegando los demás- Duck suspira aliviado, eran muchos y probablemente Tech no iba a usarlo para el partido. Rip también estaba aliviado, aunque el coyote ya les había dado las indicaciones el día de ayer de lo que debían hacer.

"_Solo espero que Tech no me ponga en el campo de juego_" Pensaba Rip, mientras cruzaba los dedos.

-¿Dónde estará Dashfire?- Dice Rev preocupado, mirando la hora. El bus estaba a punto de partir y todos estaban allí excepto _el running back misterioso_. Rip se puso nervioso ante esta pregunta, estaba seguro que su hermano iba a descubrirlo tarde o temprano.

-Me dijo que llegaría al campo por su cuenta- Dice Tech, haciendo uso de sus habilidades para mentir sin remordimientos -Lo más seguro es que esté realizando un entrenamiento especial antes del partido-

Todos miran asombrados a Tech, y comienzan a cuchichear, tratando de especular cual sería ese entrenamiento. Hasta Duck se sumo a la charla alegando que era probable que ese Dashfire corra por la calle con una mochila llena de piedras.

Rip hace mala cara y suspira resignado. No había nada que hacerle, su capitán era un embaucador de primera categoría.

(...)

Rev comienza a repartir los zapatos para el partido a los jugadores y las camisetas que faltaban para que terminen de prepararse para el juego. Muchos de los muchachos que estaban allí, humanos y antropomorfos, se percataron de que algo faltaba en su equipo que el rival parecía tener demasiado.

-¿Por qué ellos tienen porristas y nosotros no?- Dice Slyth mientras señala a las lindas chicas que ayudaban a preparar a los jugadores del otro equipo.

-Esas no son porristas- Dice con naturalidad Tech mientras ajusta sus muñequeras -Son sus novias-

-¿NOVIAS?- Dicen al unísono los chicos del equipo de básquet y el de carreras.

-Si, me olvide mencionar que los_ Cupids_ suelen traer a sus novias al partido...- Slam termina de decir esto y nota que los demás chicos estaban encendidos. Rip y Duck los miraron extrañados, no entendía a que venía tanta motivación.

-¡VAMOS HACERLOS MIERDA!- Gritan todos al mismo tiempo, la mayoría deseaba hacerles quedar en ridículo a sus rivales delante de sus novias y una minoría deseaba impresionar una chica con sus habilidades atléticas.

-Tal vez para la próxima deba contratar porristas- Dice Tech pensativo -¿Qué te parece Rev? ¿Te gusta la idea de porristas que usen sostenes talla D?-

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Mi opinión no cuenta en este asunto!- Rev dice esto colorado, y nota que a todos los demás le brillan los ojos de forma amenazante.

-A eso llamo _Motivación-Max_- Duck mira consternado a sus compañeros que parecían echar humo.

-Si, tal vez así se queden en el equipo después de este partido- Dice apenado Slam.

(...)

Unos minutos más tarde, Tech había excusado a Rip para que fuera a comprar baterías para la cámara digital. Cuando volvió de su encargue ya estaba enfundado en su uniforme, con su casco con protector de color violeta y temblando de arriba a bajo. El coyote rápidamente le informa a Rev que su hermano estaba con una cámara panorámica en la tribuna para tomar fotos del campo desde lo alto.

Así que, temblando cual gelatina entrando con miedo a la cancha. Duck también estaba temblando por estar en el campo con todos esos grandulones.

-¡Hey, Dashfire!- Duck trata de hablar con Rip, y este lo mira asombrado. Parecía que no lo reconocía por el uniforme. Realmente las hombreras ayudaban a parecer mas forzudo -¿Tienes idea de lo que vamos hacer?-

Rip decide cambiar un poco su voz antes de contestar -_Mira Duck, tenemos que llegar al otro lado del campo para anotar seis puntos con un touchdown_-

-¿Touch que cosa?-

-_Un touchdown es una anotación, como los goles en los partidos de soccer, cuando Tech te lance el balón tienes tomarlo y llevarlo abajo de los postes que están allí_- Dice Rip con algo de dificultad, en realidad era un desastre explicando estas cosas, pero Duck se tranquilizo al escuchar esto.

-No parece tan difícil...-

-No se confíen par de enanos- Tech interrumpe la conversación mientras ordena al resto del equipo para comenzar a atacar -Tienen que evitar que los defensas los detengan, son aficionados por eso hoy intentare cubrirlos como sea, pero si no corren por su patética existencia...- El coyote les enseña una horripilante sonrisa, mostrando todos sus dientes como si fuera a comérselos de un bocado.

-... _**LOS VAN A MATAR**_- Dice con voz ronca Tech.

-¡Aaaaah!- Rip y Duck se abrazan asustados ante la idea de morir en el campo de juego.

-Así que no tienen más remedio que dominar el campo- Tech se coloca el casco y va a formar a sus defensas.

-¡Dominar el campo! ¡Acaso se volvió loco! ¡Esos tipos son enormes!-

(...)

Había pasado casi la mitad del partido cuando Lexi y Laena llegan al campo. La coneja busca con la vista a Rev y al localizarlo se acerca llevando consigo a la zorra como si la arrastrara.

-Hola Rev ¿Cómo está el partido?- Lexi saludo al chico con algo de entusiasmo, y este le sonrió con algo de calma.

-Muy bien, debo decir que Duck es un excelente receptor y Dashfire es el más rápido running back que he visto en mi vida- Rev les muestra algunas jugadas grabadas en la cámara mientras Tech se prepara para patear un gol de campo. Laena mira con indiferencia al coyote, mientras este se prepara para patear. Al hacer el segundo movimiento la chica zorro grita frustrada.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO REVERENDO IDIOTA? ¡SI PATEAS ASÍ SE VA A DESVIAR!-

Ya era demasiado tarde, Tech patea la pelota con fuerza y esta describe una trayectoria que no tenía dirección aparente hacia el poste de anotación. Un pobre muchacho que estaba mirando el partido, recibe el balón con su estómago y se cae desmayado en el pasto.

-¿Qué están esperando?- Tech dice esto molesto -¡Sigan jugando!-

Mientras el equipo seguía preparándose para terminar el partido, anotando el último Touchdown que le permitiría al equipo ganar42 a7, Rev sentía que lo miraban como si quisieran matarlo. El correcaminos se dio cuenta de que la zorra estaba furiosa por la horrible patada de Tech -No me mires así, no tenemos un Kicker que haga los chutes-

Laena suavizo su mirada y luego se dirigió a su superior Lexi. La coneja suspira, y mira a Rev con reserva.

-Creo que tengo al jugador que Tech necesita para los goles de campo- La coneja dice esto con calma -Pero tendrá que ingeniársela para poder ponerla en el plantel- dice Lexi, tocando el hombro derecho de Laena.

-¿No me digas que ella es...?- Rev dice esto con algo de escepticismo.

-Te presento a Laena Silverstone, experta en realizar chutes y goles de campo- Dice solemne Lexi.

**Continuara**

**...**

**N/A: Okey, estoy atrasadisima con este fic, solo espero que no piensen que voy a abandonarlo.**

**Chutar: **Golpear una pelota con el pie.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Loonatics Unleashed_** no me pertenece, y esto es un universo alterno. Basado en el manga **_Eyeshield 21._**

...

**Omake**

**...**

Laena observa con cierto interés a sus futuros compañeros de equipo, preguntándose como se las ingeniaría su peculiar capitán para permitirle jugar con todos ellos. En ese momento ve al héroe del partido Dashfire entrar triunfante entre sus compañeros del equipo que no dejaban de felicitarlo.

La zorra lo miró despectivamente, como si fuera un idiota altanero que se le subiría la fama a la cabeza.

Pero el chico no parecía estar muy entusiasmado. Es más, apenas se deshizo de la muchedumbre y de las palmadas afectuosas en la espalda, salió huyendo del vestuario.

Laena levanto su ceja izquierda con escepticismo, había visto a otro sujeto correr de esa forma y no era un atleta destacado. Sin dudarlo, lo siguió.

Ese tal Dashfire realmente era mucho más rápido que ella, casi lo pierde de vista. Pero estaba segura de que se trataba de aquel chico que había visto el otro día…

_¿Cómo se llamaba?_

El misterioso running back se detiene en un pasillo bastante cerrado y oscuro. Mira hacia todos lados y no se percata que Laena estaba espiándolo en una de las esquinas de ese lugar. Rápidamente se quita el casco y las gafas protectoras revelando su verdadera identidad, y sin esperar mucho más se quita el uniforme y las hombreras.

Laena se queda pasmada ante esta visión, y muy molesta. Sale de su escondite, sorprendiendo al misterioso running back con los pantalones abajo y el torso desnudo.

-¡Rip! ¡Me mentiste!- La zorra se da cuenta de que el correcaminos estaba entre asustado y avergonzado por su posición actual, y señala sus calzoncillos largos con algo de suspicacia –Lindos calzoncillos ¿El estampado es de ositos de peluche?-

-Laena, por favor… déjame que te lo explique- Rip dice esto nervioso y se cae delante de la zorra por tratar de caminar hacia ella con los pantalones abajo –¡Auch! Créeme… es un larga historia-

-Como quieras, pero mejor será que te vistas, no me podré concentrar viendo tus calzones de ositos de peluche- Laena dice esto algo sonrojada.

**...**

**Continuara**

**N/A: Okey, sé que estoy atrasadisima con este fic, solo espero que no piensen que voy a abandonarlo. Vamos, animos par el proximo capitulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Loonatics Unleashed_** no me pertenece, y esto es un universo alterno. Basado en el manga **_Eyeshield 21._**

...

**Capitulo 5**

**...  
**

Al otro día, Rip apenas pudo despertarse para desayunar con su familia. Estaba muy cansado, creía que necesitaba horas extras de sueño porque apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

Pero eso no era nada, cuando intentó moverse, todos los músculos de su cuerpo enviaron señales de dolor a su cerebro. Si respiraba, le dolía. Si movía los brazos, le dolía. Si caminaba, le dolía.

En su corta vida, jamás se sintió tan dolorido. Pero no se sorprendió, él nunca había practicado un deporte como el fútbol americano y nunca tuvo una preparación adecuada para jugar todo un partido. De seguro habría estado corriendo como un idiota durante esos dos tiempos de cuarenta minutos cada uno, llevando su cuerpo al límite.

-Buenos días, hijo- Dice muy feliz Harriet, notando que Rip finalmente se levantaba de la cama. Era domingo, y no tenía mucho para hacer. Sin embargo ella se veía radiante.

_"¿Por qué se ve tan feliz?"_ Se pregunta confundido Rip mientras se cambia de ropa para bajar a la cocina a mordisquear algo que haya quedado del desayuno.

-Buenos días, Rip- Dice con una enorme sonrisa Rev, y sin dudarlo le palmea la espalda amistosamente, ignorando por completo que su hermano estaba completamente dolorido. Rip sentía que se estaba muriendo de dolor lenta y dolorosamente, y casi vomita por esa horrible sensación.

-Bu-buenos, di-días… hermano- Dice con dificultad el joven correcaminos tratando de recuperarse. Noto que su hermano mayor lo miraba con una sonrisa extraña y no pudo evitar agregar -¿Tengo algo raro en mi cara? ¿No me digas que estoy perdiendo las plumas de nuevo?-

-Tranquilo, estás muy bien, pero te buscare algo de ropa nueva para tu cita- Dice Rev mientras sube a su habitación.

_"¿Cita?" _Piensa Rip algo aterrado, creyéndose en **_The Twilight Zone_**_ "Yo no tengo ninguna cita para hoy"_

El joven correcaminos siguió avanzando por la casa, siguiendo unas voces que provenían del living. Allí vio a su padre Ralph sentado en un sillón y refunfuñando. Parecía estar muy enojado y eso que solo eran las diez de la mañana.

Luego diviso a una joven zorra que identifico de inmediato a pesar de que estaba vestida con algo más bonito que su uniforme. Era Laena, usando una remera ajustada color verde agua y una minifalda que parecía ser demasiado corta, con una calza negra debajo de esta, y unos zapatos bajos.

Rip no entendía porque Laena usaba esas ropas, pero le gustaba mucho como le quedaba. Se la quedo mirando embobado por unos segundos, olvidando lo que iba a decir, hasta que su padre aclara su garganta.

-Esta… zorra nos dijo que es una amiga de tu escuela- Le remarca con cierta molestia Ralph, no importaba que tan adorable se viera Laena, seguía siendo una canina amante de la carne fresca de cualquier ser vivo –Debo suponer que no está mintiendo-

Rip cae en cuenta lo que estaba diciendo su padre, y recuerda que había quedado con Laena para salir a platicar acerca del partido del día anterior y de su secreto. El correcaminos siente como un balde de agua helada le cae en la espalda y observa aterrado a la zorra ¿Y si ya le había comentado a su padre acerca de su secreto?

-Si, ella es mi compañera… digo, es mi superior Laena Silverstone- Rip dice esto con cierta calma, recordando que la joven zorra era un año mayor que él.

-Ya veo ¿La invitaste al cine?- Dice algo confundido Ralph. No sabía que su hijo, siendo tan tímido, lograría invitar a una jovencita que apenas conoce a una cita. Aún así, lo que más le molestaba, es que era una zorra. Su hijo mayor se pasaba todo el día con un coyote y ahora Rip iba a salir a pasear con una zorra ¿En que se equivoco cuando los crió a ambos?

-Si… algo por el estilo- Rip le sonríe falsamente a su padre, y luego mira a Laena con algo de vergüenza –Voy… a ca-cambiarme… vuelvo enseguida-

Laena no dice nada, lo mira intensamente y asiente con mucha calma. Rip no duda en salir huyendo del living, sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. En su vida había asistido a una cita con una chica, y ahora sin preparación previa, tenía que hacerlo.

Estaba aterrado, pero no podía ignorarla. Debía hablar con ella y explicarle el asunto de Dashfire, y de seguro comentarle del día que su hermano abandono la cancha de fútbol americano para no volver a pisarla nunca más.

(…)

Rev había dejado la ropa en la cama de Rip para que se cambie. A veces se tomaba la libertad de ayudarlo en esos casos porque su hermano menor era un desastre a la hora de hacer cualquier tipo de cosa bajo presión. De seguro se hubiera puesto el uniforme de la escuela con tal de no vestir nada inapropiado para su primera cita.

Era la primera cita de su hermano, no lo podía creer, pero ya tenía catorce años y estaba con edad suficiente para este tipo de situaciones. Recordó que dentro de un par de meses más, él cumpliría diecisiete y al otro día, Tech también alcanzaría esa edad.

El tiempo pasaba tan rápido, pero él no se percataba de esto. Desde que se lesionó gravemente y no pudo correr más, le dio la sensación que el tiempo se detuvo para él y comenzó a carecer de importancia.

Rev sale de la habitación y Rip entra en esta corriendo a toda velocidad. Empieza a vestirse desesperado con lo que le dejo su hermano sobre la cama, pero el mayor dejo que su hermano se arreglara por su cuenta. De todos modos, era su primera cita, la experiencia de primera mano le haría muy bien.

De repente, su celular comienza sonar. Mira el identificador de llamadas que rezaba en letras grandes de color verde.

**"Tech"**

-¿Qué quieres?- Dice molesto Rev al atender el teléfono. Era domingo, no creía que Tech quisiera obligarlo a trabajar. No era necesario trabajar ese día, había filmado todo el partido… pero ahora que lo pensaba, Rip no consiguió buenas fotos por la falta de baterías.

_"Mierda, de seguro que el obsesivo, compulsivo y metódico de Tech me obligará a trabajar el doble porque Rip no hizo su parte"_ Pensaba aterrado Rev. Lo conocía tan bien como cada pluma de su cuerpo.

_-Tienes libre la tarde…-_ Tech no se lo preguntaba, más bien lo daba como un hecho. Rev podría haberle mentido e intentar decirle que tenía una cita con una hermosa chica, pero no aquel coyote desconfiado no se lo iba a creer. Controlaba su vida desde que se habían conocido y no había detalle que se le escapara de esta. El coyote parecía reírse del otro lado de la línea y agrega con calma _–…Así que te vienes al parque de la ciudad para que hablemos de los próximos partidos, y si te portas bien, te comprare un helado-_

-No soy un crío, Tech- Dice molesto Rev, pero luego habla con seriedad -¿Algo te preocupa?-

_-No es algo serio, solo quiero un equipo permanente y dedicado a los entrenamientos, ya sabes…-_ Tech dice esto tratando de sonar sarcástico, pero en verdad, era lo que deseaba _–Necesito una buena idea para reclutar gente que quiera quedarse en el equipo-_

-Estaré allá en una hora ¿Slam ira?- Dice algo apurado Rev. Iba a tener que tomar el autobús para llegar a tiempo.

_-No, tiene tarea atrasada, así que esta en casa tratando de estudiar en su casa- _Tech dice esto con calma _–Solo seremos tu y yo, __jodido miembro del comité escolar_-

-Tengo nombre_, Tech_- Rev casi hace rechinar su pico por la molestia.

_-Si, como sea-_ Tech dijo esto suavemente pero se escuchaba siseando, de seguro estaba apretando los dientes _–Nos vemos más tarde-_

Rev escucha como Tech le corta, y gruñe ligeramente. Siempre era lo mismo, no entendía como Slam lo soportaba, ese arrogante, obsesivo compulsivo y sabelotodo… con él cual había concertado una cita.

-No puede ser…- Rev sentía como su moral era aplastada y como su estómago bailaba de la emoción –…Tengo una cita con Tech-

(…)

Rip caminaba demasiado estático al lado de Laena. Era incomodo estar con alguien que llamara tanto la atención con su apariencia. Lo peor de todo es la mala fama que tenían las zorras con respecto a sus parejas, y que si alguien los veía juntos, podrían suponer que ambos ya habían pasado a una relación mucho más que íntima.

-Quiero un helado- Dice de repente Laena –Y tú tomarás un batido de frutas frescas, sin azúcar-

-¿Eh?- Rip no podía entender de lo que estaba hablando la zorra. Laena lo frena frente a un local y lo arrastra sin decirle más nada.

El joven correcaminos se queda algo impresionado con el lugar, había banderas de un equipo de soccer local, y fotos de distintos equipos en las paredes. Era un lugar bastante grande, había una barra y unas mesas de cualquier cafetería normal.

Laena empuja a Rip para que se siente en una mesa y lo mira con seriedad.

Rip traga saliva.

-¿Algo te molesta?- Dice bajito el correcaminos.

-Si- Laena dice esto con mucho veneno –Tu enorme estupidez-

-Este… Lo siento- El chico no sabe que decir después de esto. Creía que había hecho todo bien ayer. Además el equipo había ganado la mayoría de los puntos gracias a él y a Duck.

-Lo que hiciste ayer fue una verdadera estupidez- Laena dice esto fríamente –Estuviste corriendo a toda velocidad durante todo un partido de fútbol americano sin siquiera tener una preparación física básica-

-Eso significa que…- Rip estaba confundido.

-Pudiste haberte lesionado seriamente, es increíble que no tengas un desgarro a esta altura, supongo que tienes de tu parte una buena herencia genética- Laena frunce el seño haciendo que su linda carita se viera siniestra ya habla con firmeza –Tu habilidad natural para correr no es suficiente y debes aprender a cuidar tu cuerpo si quieres seguir practicando un deporte como este-

-¡Aaeeh!- Rip grita esto sin darse cuenta, y todos los allí reunidos lo miran sorprendido. Laena se sonroja muchísimo, a lo que el correcaminos agrega –Lo siento… me asuste por la cara… que hiciste-

-Eres extraño- Dice Laena con algo de calma, pero comprende la posición de Rip –No tienes porque tenerme miedo, yo no voy a comerte, la carne de ave no es de mi agrado, además siempre me gusto más la carne roja-

-Gracias, eso me tranquiliza mucho- Dice Rip con una sonrisa falsa sintiendo miedo de su superior. Era muy linda, pero no dejaba de ser carnívora. Reviso de nuevo el programa de actividades –¿Sabes algo de preparación física?-

-Si, mi padre era jugador profesional de soccer- Laena le enseña uno de los cuadros del equipo local –Luego de retirarse se convirtió en su entrenador y se formó como preparador físico, ya sabes lo que dicen, nunca es tarde para estudiar-

-Vaya…- Rip estaba un poco impresionado recuerda algo importante –Es verdad, mi hermano me comentó que ibas a entrar al equipo de fútbol americano-

-Solo si me lo permiten, ya sabes como es la política de la escuela Acme con los deportes exclusivos para hombres- Laena mira con algo de tristeza a Rip –Realmente no creo que me permitan participar-

-No te preocupes- Dice Rip con una sonrisa nerviosa –El capitán logrará convencerlos… solo espero que no les haga daño mientras lo hace-

-Es un equipo muy raro, tu capitán es muy extraño, pero tu hermano mayor no se queda atrás- Dice Laena con algo de duda –Él también podría ser un running back, no creo que tenga problemas siendo que es un correcaminos…-

Rip mira con algo de seriedad a Laena, estaba algo taciturno y parecía estar algo enojado por la mención de su hermano. Se había convertido en otro muchacho, y Laena no necesito que le explicaran lo que pasaba en su cabeza.

-Lo siento, espero no haberte ofendido…- Comienza a decir con calma la zorra.

-No… no me has ofendido para nada- Rip dice esto con algo de seriedad y cierra sus manos formando un puño. El camarero deja delante de él un licuado de frutas y frente a la zorra un helado de crema con baño de caramelo.

El silencio se hizo presente, incomodando a los dos. Rip mira a Laena y luego gira su cabeza para asegurarse que nadie los escuchaba. Luego de asegurarse que no había nada que temer comenzó hablar.

-Me disfrazo de Dashfire porque mi hermano no quiere que me arriesgue jugando al fútbol americano…- Rip dice esto con algo de duda -…Pero yo creo que debe tener miedo de que me pase algo parecido a lo que le sucedió-

Laena asiente, y comienza atacar su helado antes de que se derrita. Rip bebe un poco de su licuado y hace un gesto de disgusto, nunca había comido frutas y le parecieron muy dulces y ácidas.

-¿Tu hermano tiene una lesión permanente?- Laena dice esto de forma directa, pero Rip no se sorprende al oírla –No lo he visto moverse delante de mi, y no he podido darme cuenta de su situación-

-Esta mejor ahora, pero esa lesión le arruinó la vida, está tan diferente que parece ser otro- Dice algo deprimido Rip.

-Si es algo muy personal, no necesitas revelarme esto- Laena comprendió que no era necesario que Rip le revele los demonios de su hermano tan pronto, ella era solo una compañera.

-Quiero hablar de esto contigo- Rip necesitaba desahogarse -¿No te molestaría escucharme por unos minutos más?-

Laena le sonrió con dulzura, y Rip supuso que ese tipo de gestos de su parte debían ser pocos, porque nunca la había visto así. El joven correcaminos suspiro, finalmente iba hablar de algo que en su casa se omitía por completo hace más de un año…

_"Como si Rev nunca hubiera corrido antes y no esperaban que lo hiciera jamás"_ Pensó con pesadumbre Rip.

(…)

Rev estaba algo molesto, se supone que iban hablar de cómo mejorar el equipo, pero Tech lo llevo al cine, le compro dulces y sodas, y lo invito a ver una película violenta y muy sangrienta.

El correcaminos no entendía el porque de esto, no era una ocasión especial, no era su cumpleaños ni el de Tech. Ni siquiera era el día en que se conocieron… Entonces, solo significaba una cosa.

_"Hoy se cumple… un año desde aquel incidente en ese partido"_ Rev se queda pasmado, había pasado todo un año, y tan rápido. Él no lo sintió así porque todo le dio igual desde ese día.

Esto le dio mal sabor de boca. Rev se levantó de su asiento en medio de la película, obstruyendo la vista de muchos espectadores y ganándose abucheos. Comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que podía para salir de allí y regresar a su casa.

Tech lo sigue mostrándole el dedo del medio a los espectadores, dándoles a entender que no le importaba molestarles. Alguien a lo lejos le lanzo una soda que esquivo sin problemas y con una excelente puntería le lanzo un paquete de dulces que le dio en medio de la cara.

-Jodidos idiotas- Gruñe Tech, molesto con lo que tendría que enfrentarse en ese momento.

Rev estaba a punto de salir del cine, el coyote que le seguía no se molesto en gritarle. Sabía que iba a darse la vuelta para darle una de esas miradas enfurecidas que últimamente eran comunes entre ellos. Las cosas no estaban muy bien como para tratarse de otra forma.

-Lo recordé…- Dice Rev dudando si abrir la puerta para irse, Tech se le adelanta y se la abre. El correcaminos lo mira algo desolado y agrega -…pero no quería hacerlo-

-Lo sé, vamos a salir de este basurero- Tech dice esto con algo de molestia.

-…- No se habían hablado mientras caminaban, porque no había mucho de que hablar. Los dos estaban seguros de que habían discutido el mismo tema cientos de veces, pero ahora Rev se percató que lo hacían de una forma completamente ajena a sus emociones.

Tech en cambio, parecía estar más resentido de su situación. Era extraño, debería ser al revés, pero al correcaminos no le dieron deseos de sentirse agobiado por su lesión permanente desde que se enteró que no podría correr nunca más.

-Ha pasado un año y sigues igual- Dice molesto Tech, no iba a soportar que Rev no dijera nada acerca de su estado, que trate de minimizar su situación, y que le quite la culpa de encima cada vez que hablaban de ese nefasto partido en el que casi lo matan –Traté de todo Rev, te he insultado, maltratado e incluso trate de ser paciente, pero me tiene harto que estés como un zombie todo el tiempo-

-Solo porque no ando llorando o gritándole a los demás no significa que sea un zombie- Rev dice esto con suavidad –Yo no soy tan extrovertido…-

-Tonterías, eras capaz de hacerle frente a cualquier persona, incluso a mí y ahora solo lo haces cuando te acorralo por completo- Tech dice esto con molestia. Ahora los dos habían llegado al parque de la ciudad, caminando sin rumbo aparente y con muchos deseos de matarse a golpes.

-Ahora es más fácil acorralarme- Rev dice esto con un marcado cinismo –Sería una buena oportunidad para devorarme-

-Jodido imbécil- Tech aprieta los puños, vio que Rev también los tenía apretados –Dilo, di de una buena vez lo que has tenido que decirme hace un año-

-No, no te daré la satisfacción- Dice con algo de suavidad Rev, levantando una mirada llena de ira para desafiar a su amigo –No voy a decirlo, porque sabes que no es…-

Cuando estaba por terminar de hablar, Tech golpea con fuerza la mejilla de Rev. El correcaminos reacciona y le devuelve como más fuerza el puño. Los dos acortando distancia tratando de empujarse y terminan rodando por el suelo, golpeándose mutuamente.

Finalmente, Tech logra quedar encima de Rev y lo presiona de los hombros para que deje de pelear.

-Dilo- Dice enfurecido el coyote.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga? ¡Bien, te lo diré!- Rev estaba entrando en crisis, parecía estar a punto de estallar en llanto –Todo es tu culpa Tech, me arruinaste la vida y te odio por eso…-

-Lo sabía- Tech parecía estar herido, pero no arrepentido de lo que escucho –Si pudiera regresar en el tiempo, te aseguro que no me hubiera equivocado en esa jugada-

-Tech…- El correcaminos comienza a llorar, no entendía como ese coyote podía ser tan egocéntrico para pensar que su vida dependía solo de él. Rev estuvo en ese partido, había corrido, se había dado cuenta de las intensiones de sus oponentes de atacarlo antes del primer Down. Fue tan terco, debió escuchar a su entrenador y a Tech.

-Los dos sabemos que yo me hice esto- Dice Rev sin dejar de llorar –Yo no quise parar, no quise escucharte, intentaste cubrirme pero no fue suficiente… Todo lo que paso fue mi culpa, por creerme ser el más rápido y el mejor de todos-

-Para mi siempre serás el mejor, dudo mucho que alguien te supere- Tech no estaba mintiendo, aunque sabía que Rip era más rápido que Rev, eso no quitaba su opinión respecto a su amigo.

Los dedos llenos de callos de Tech limpiaron el rostro llenos de lágrimas de Rev. El correcaminos sonrió levemente al sentirlas en sus mejillas, su amigo desperdicio una tarde de entrenamiento para estar a solas con él y estaba llorando como un niño pequeño.

-Y siempre serás un sujeto raro para mi, Tech- Rev dice esto sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse –Con un coeficiente para estar en la universidad pero con un raro fanatismo por el fútbol, a pesar de no ser bueno en ese deporte-

-Si, soy un sujeto raro- Tech acerca sus labios al pico de Rev y deposita un suave beso. Se separa suavemente y le da otro beso presionando un poco más el pico del correcaminos. Rev le corresponde sin dudarlo, y sonríe levemente al poder sujetarse del cuello del coyote.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan tranquilo y feliz.

(…)

-Me suena a una jugada muy sucia- Laena estaba indignada al escuchar el relato de Rip -¿Quién dices que fue el sujeto que le tendió esa trampa a tu hermano?-

-En realidad es la entrenadora del Equipo Sprinx…- Dice con seriedad Rip –Es una chica prodigio llamada Mallory Kasey-

-Bien, tendremos que cuidarte de ella cuando nos enfrentemos a su equipo dentro de quince días- Laena dice esto con seriedad.

-¡Qué!- Rip no lo podía creer -¿Los Sprinx son el siguiente equipo a vencer?-

-Si- Laena mira con algo de molestia a Rip y comienza a regañarlo –Se supone que eres el secretario y deberías saberlo, trata de mantener tu identidad secreta al menos-

-Entonces, solo faltan quince días para enfrentarnos al equipo de Mallory- Rip tembló sin poder evitarlo. Estaba asustado y a la vez ansioso. El momento de enfrentar a la persona que le arruino la vida a su hermano mayor se estaba aproximando.

...

**Continuara**

**...**

**N/A: Okey, estoy atrasadisima con este fic, solo espero que no piensen que voy a abandonarlo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Loonatics Unleashed_** no me pertenece, y esto es un universo alterno. Basado en el manga **_Eyeshield 21._**

**...  
**

**Omake**

...

Daniel Duck estaba regresando de hacer algunas compras que su madre le había encargado. Le llamo mucho la ateción ver a un conejo antropomorfo sentado en las escaleras del edificio de departamentos en el cual vivía, mirándolo con vehemencia.

Aquel conejo se levantó al verlo llegar y lo miró con algo de duda.

Duck no entendía que hacía ese sujeto allí, debería tener aproximadamente la edad de Tech, el capitán de su equipo… mejor dicho, del equipo de Acme High... Trato de recordarse a si mismo que aún deseaba convertirse en un jugador de béisbol, jugó ese partido solo porque lo necesitaban.

-Eres más bajo en persona- Dice el conejo con algo de cinismo, mirandolo atentamente con sus enormes ojos azules.

Duck se sintió algo ofendido, no necesitaba que alguien como él le recalque su falta de altura.

-Y eso que te importa, orejas de parabólica- El pato comienza a decir esto casi echando humo.

-Importa si eres un Receptor- El conejo se para delante de él y compara descaradamente su altura con la de él –Tal vez Tech no te lo dijo, pero alguien como tú jamás podrá triunfar ese puesto-

-¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Por qué te apareces de repente para molestarme por mi altura?- Duck empuja muy molesto al conejo y lo señala con descaro -¡Yo ni siquiera deseo ser parte de ese equipo y no deseo ser un jugador de fútbol americano!-

-Sin embargo…- El conejo se arregla la ropa arrugada por el contacto con Duck -…Supongo que nos veremos en el próximo partido-

-¿Eh?- El pato no parecía entenderle.

-No voy a dejarte recibir un solo pase de tu capitán, pato- El conejo le sonríe con cierta calma –Por más saltitos que des, la altura prima en el mundo de los Receptores-

-Eres un idiota ¿Viniste hasta aquí solo para decirme eso?- Dice molesto Duck –No me interesa quien seas…-

-Yo creo que a Tech y a Rev les interesará saber quien soy- El conejo mira molesto a Duck y gruñe levemente –Diles que Ace Bunny jugará como receptor para los Sprinx, y ya veremos quien es el mejor de los tres-

-Ustedes y sus conflictos emocionales- Duck dice esto molesto cruzandose de brazos. El conejo solo le sonrío con calma.

-Es una lastima, de seguro habría sido divertido destrozarte en ese campo de juego, enano- Ace mira algo molesto al pato. Lo había visto jugar, y sabía que bueno como receptor. Se alegraba bastante que ese pato no lo supiera.

-Escucha, orejotas- Enfurecido Duck, tira la bolsa de compras al piso y lo empuja con su dedo muy molesto –Cuando llegue el día del partido te daré una _Max-Paliza_ que nunca olvidaras-

-Si… a ver si tu Quaterback no se acobarda durante el encuentro- Ace sonríe con algo de malicia antes de irse –Si tengo suerte, tal vez ahora pierda para siempre a su receptor-

El pato no entendió lo último, vio furioso como el conejo se iba caminando por la acera sin darse vuelta para mirarlo. Duck sabía que debía derrotar a Ace Bunny en el próximo encuentro, a como de lugar. Jugaría ese partido y luego dejaría el fútbol americano para siempre. Ya estaba decidido.

...

O.O

...

**Wiii! Apareció Ace ¿Qué clase de conflito tendrá el conejo con Tech y Rev? ¿Duck podrá derrotarlo en el siguiente partido? Proximo capitulo, se viene un entrenamiento intensivo marca shonen de deportes jajaja**

** Bye Bye... y saludos desde Argentina ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Loonatics Unleashed_** no me pertenece, y esto es un universo alterno. Basado en el manga **_Eyeshield 21._**

...

**Capitulo 6**

**...  
**

A pesar de haber pasado un agradable domingo con Laena, Rip se estaba arrastrando como un gusano para llegar a la escuela. Estaba dolorido aún, y no tenía idea de lo que le deparaba en la práctica de fútbol americano de ese día. Solo había quince días para prepararse, y no tenía buena condición física.

-¡Hola Rip!- Duck se acerca a su compañero por atrás y no duda en palmearle la espalda con fuerza. Rip siente que se le va el alma por la boca, aún le dolía todo el cuerpo, casi no soportaba esas muestras amistosas –Veo que eres demasiado flojo en las mañanas, deberías ser más enérgico como ese sujeto Dashfire-

-Si, creo que tienes razón- Rip dice esto con algo de calma, sonriendo internamente, Duck aún no se había dado cuenta que él era Dashfire –Te veo un poco molesto-

-¿Como no estarlo? He tenido un fin de semana de mierda- Duck dice esto muy enfadado –Un sujeto orejón me estuvo diciendo enano, pero por supuesto que yo no hice caso de sus provocaciones, soy demasiado maduro para pelear por cosas insignificantes como esas-

-Déjame adivinar, era más grande que tu y un poco mas musculoso, por eso no peleaste con él- Rip dice esto con una sonrisa ladeada y Duck le da un zape con su mano derecha.

-Aunque sea cierto, no deberías decirlo así- Daniel estaba molesto, pero luego se cruzo de brazos para seguir hablando –De todos modos, me pareció muy raro que saliera así de la nada para retarme-

-¿Retarte?- Rip no parecía entender mucho la situación del pato.

-Claro, dijo que me vencería fácilmente en el próximo partido porque era un receptor mucho más alto que yo, y bueno, ya sabes lo demás- Duck sonaba algo incomodo. Realmente ese encuentro le dejo con un mal sabor de boca.

-¿En el próximo partido? Pero… Es con los _Sprinx_- Rip se queda pensando por un rato y siente algo helado cayendo en la boca de su estómago. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Oh, cierto, dijo algo más- Duck hace una pantomima como si tuviera orejas de conejo y dice con voz chistosa_ –"Si tengo suerte, tal vez ahora pierdan a su receptor para siempre"-_

Rip se quedo parado al oír esto, dejando a Duck caminando solo. Frunció el seño con mucha molestia, tratando de pensar claramente.

_¿Quién rayos era ese sujeto? ¿Por qué le dijo eso a Daniel?_

-¿Rip? ¿Por qué te pusiste tan serio?- Duck estaba nervioso ante el cambio de actitud del correcaminos.

-¿Cómo era ese sujeto?- Dice Rip con un extraño tono neutral.

-Este… era un conejo de pelaje gris y ojos azules- Duck dijo esto algo reservado, realmente le molesto bastante la forma en que lo miro. Realmente él no era su principal problema –Uh! Cierto, dijo que se llamaba Ace Bunny… debe ser un nombre inventado, demasiado genial para un simple matón-

Rip mira impresionado a Duck, y luego se rasca las plumas de su penacho con un poco de desazón.

-Danny… digo, Danger, trata de no mencionarlo delante de mi hermano o del capitán- El correcaminos comienza a caminar con calma –De todos modos, estoy seguro de que los van a derrotar en el próximo partido-

-Claro que si, por ser el último parido que juegue, debe ser épico- Agrega Duck más animado.

-¿Y que harás si no juegas fútbol americano? ¿Practicaras soccer?- Dice Rip algo confundido. Por lo que había entendido, Duck no tenía posibilidades de entrar al equipo de béisbol.

-¡Claro que no! Yo voy a ser un gran jugador de béisbol- Duck parecía echar llamas por sus ojos, tanto que el correcaminos se sintió algo intimidado y le sonrió nervioso. Decidió no contradecirlo y seguir adelante, de todos modos contaba con Duck para el próximo partido.

_"Pero si llegan a lesionar a Duck como a Rev… no podrá jugar béisbol"_ Pensó con pesadumbre Rip.

-Buenos días Rip- La voz de Laena lo despierta de sus oscuros pensamientos. Al verla, el correcaminos se queda pasmado, vestía la falda del uniforme y su camisa le marcaba la figura tan bien, que Rip no se percato en el notable cambio que tenía la zorra. Estaba tan ocupado mirándole el cuerpo que tuvo que concentrarse un poco más para notar que se había cortado el cabello.

Para su horror, ahora su superior lucia un corte demasiado masculino y drástico.

-Laena-sempai… su cabello- Casi tuvo que reprimir su angustia al ver a la chica zorro sin su largo cabello negro. Eso no era justo, a él le encantaba como le quedaba.

-¿Conoces a esa chica? Que corte de cabello tan raro lleva- Duck señala a Laena con su dedo índice de forma muy maleducada. Ella lo mira con algo de indiferencia y chasquea la lengua.

-No hagan tanto escándalo, el cabello crece- Ella estaba muy seria al decir esto –Además, fue idea del capitán Tech E. Coyote-

Rip estaba deprimiéndose cada vez más y comenzó a pensar cosas horribles que le estaban destrozando su joven corazón:

_"Laena-sempai se corto el cabello porque se lo pidió Tech, eso puede significar que haya una enorme probabilidad de que este enamorada de él. Lo peor de todo es que es muy posible, ya que él es mayor que ella y es un canino, y yo soy solo un aperitivo para los de su especie…"_

-Creo que planea engañar a los directores de nuestra escuela con mi sexo- Agrega algo tranquila Laena, ignorando la mala cara de Rip.

-Vaya, es decir que…- Duck lo piensa bien -¿Tendrás que disfrazarte de chico?-

-Solo en los partidos… Me tendrá que llamar Lenny- Dice molesta Laena, haciendo que ellos dos se asusten por su amenazante expresión. Realmente era una chica muy extraña.

-No se preocupe Laena-sempai, de seguro usted podrá jugar con nosotros- Rip parecía mucho mas tranquilo ahora. Hasta sonrió de una forma muy rara.

-Solo eres el secretario- Dice Laena con frialdad –Trata de pensar en como ayudar al equipo desde tu posición y deja que nos encarguemos del resto-

Duck la miro algo molesto por lo que dijo, pero Rip se dio cuenta de que metió la pata. Le agradeció internamente a su superior que lo salvo de revelar su secreto. Realmente se alegraba mucho de que ella este en el equipo, sintió que la carga que le estaban obligando a llevar se aligeró un poco.

(…)

Tech estaba durmiendo en el techo de la escuela, ya que era una mañana soleada y agradable.

El coyote estuvo despierto toda la noche pensando en diferentes maneras de conseguir estudiantes interesados en participar en el equipo de fútbol, así que decidió descansar unas horas antes de entrar a clases.

Dormir en ese momento le era sencillo, ahora estaba un poco mas tranquilo por haber hablado con Rev, y no debía preocuparse de que lo molesten porque el 98% de los estudiantes le tenía miedo.

Se relajo por completo y sonrió levemente al recordar como se sintió su primer beso. Fue demasiado agradable, sabía dulce y también era caliente… aún podía sentirlo…

Tech abre su ojo derecho y mira molesto a Rev que le estaba dando un beso mientras dormía. Eso era tan cursi como recordarlo, o mucho peor. El correcaminos se separa de sus labios y, sin miramientos, le da un buen golpe en la cabeza con su puño.

-No esta permitido dormir en la azotea- Dice Rev muy enfadado.

-Maldito pajarraco del comité…- Tech dice esto dolorido, se levanta y se lanza sobre Rev para asestarle otro golpe en la mejilla –¡Deja de golpearme así de repente!-

-¡AAY! Te lo mereces por holgazanear en medio de este lugar ¡Y no puedes quedarte sin vengarte por todo!- Rev estaba seguro de que un día de estos, ellos dos iban a terminar matándose a golpes. Su relación era demasiado complicada.

-Claro que no, ojo por ojo, diente por diente- Tech dice esto mirando de enfadado a Rev mientras se sienta en el piso refunfuñando.

-Y… ¿Se te ocurrió algo para tener más integrantes en el equipo?- Rev cambia el tema radicalmente mientras se sienta al lado de Tech. Se toca la mejilla algo molesto, porque parecía comenzar a inflamarse. Realmente les urgía mucho comenzar a tratarse mejor.

-Un par de cosas, espero que funcionen… aunque creo que tendremos que esperar hasta el próximo partido para poder aplicarlas- Tech dice esto algo molesto, realmente hubiera querido tener una solución mas practica, pero ¿Cómo mejorar la reputación de un equipo con solo tres jugadores permanentes?

-Sabes que el próximo partido es con…- Rev no puede seguir hablando porque Tech ya estaba sacando su celular para revisar sus mensajes y lo interrumpe con un chasquido de su lengua.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya lo hablamos y no hay nada más que discutir- El coyote nota algo extraño, Rev estaba tocando los dedos de su mano. Tenia deseos de retirarla, pero decidió tomársela con mucha tranquilidad –Lo importante aquí es ganar, lo dejamos en claro ayer-

-Si, ya te dije que estoy de acuerdo- Rev mira detenidamente los dedos llenos de callos de Tech. No había día que no entrenara, se pregunto si podría acompañarlo como antes. La envidia de no poder hacer nada mas que ejercicios para mejorar sus tendones y flexiones lo iba a volver loco, pero por lo menos, Tech no estaría matándose con ejercicios de lanzamiento completamente solo.

-Vamos a entrenar durante toda la semana- El coyote retira la mano del alcance de Rev para que le preste atención –Haré que todos esos jodidos aspirantes deseen jamás haber nacido-

-Tech… creo que así empeoraras las cosas- Rev trata de detener al coyote para que no siga confabulando, pero él no lo escucho.

-Van a esforzarse hasta que suden sangre y luego…- Tech deja de hablar porque Rev le da un zape en la cabeza y exclama casi fuera de si.

-¡Ya te dije que no seas tan sádico!- Rev parecía estar muy enojado –Ya programe un entrenamiento regular para todos, por cierto toma esto-

El correcaminos le pasa una hoja con horario prolijamente escrito. El trozo de papel tenía el nombre de Dashfire en la parte superior. Tech lo revisa con cierta calma, pero no se quejo del contenido. Parecía satisfecho por los ejercicios que había propuesto para el correcaminos misterioso.

-Tu conoces mejor a ese sujeto, estoy seguro que se lo entregaras en cuanto lo veas- Rev dice esto mientras se levanta del piso para marcharse, pero antes agrega -¿Por qué crees que oculte su identidad?-

-Como voy a saberlo- Tech dice esto guardando el horario que más tarde le daría a Rip –Realmente es molesto tratar con sujetos así, pero solo debe ser tímido-

-Si, tal vez solo puede expresarse jugando- Rev dice esto algo emotivo –Dashfire realmente es increíble-

-No lo sé, en mi opinión aún le falta mucho- Tech se levanta del piso de la azotea para seguir a Rev, y este se ríe al escucharlo.

-No puedo creerlo ¿Estás celoso?-

-¿Por quien me tomas? No soy celoso, solo digo que…- Tech estaba colorado, viendo como el correcaminos se estaba riendo de él -¡Ya! No vale la pena seguir con esta estúpida conversación-

(…)

Al llegar la tarde Rip estaba de buen humor. El día que pasó en la escuela fue tranquilo, junto con Duck terminaron con éxito su tarea de ciencias y pudo ver a su sempai durante el almuerzo… lo cual fue algo aterrador porque realmente ella comía mucha carne roja. Aún así trato de no alterarse por eso y disfrutar de su compañía.

Laena no la paso tan mal a pesar de su nuevo corte de cabello. Pero realmente tenía dudas acerca del plan de Tech. De todos modos, parecía que decidió confiar ciegamente en su capitán. No tenía idea que lamentaría mucho el haberlo hecho.

El único que tuvo un mal día fue Duck, tratando de inscribirse en el equipo de béisbol solo consiguió un par de regaños y un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza por faltarle el respeto al entrenador del equipo. No había forma de que lo aceptaran, lo dejaron como una reserva provisional que no podrá pisar el campo al menos que el titular y los dos reservas después de este, les caiga un rayo encima o se lesionen.

Así que, cuando llego la hora de la práctica, los tres se encontraban un poco dispersos por diferentes razones. Tech comenzó a repartirle los ejercicios para todos y a Laena le entrego una linda bolsa de papel brillante con listones.

Rip casi se le sale el alma cuando Laena miro el interior y se sonrojo. Ya estaba sintiéndose muy mal, se suponía que a Tech no le interesaban las chicas… Pero luego escucho un comentario mordaz de parte de su superior, que lo dejo algo preocupado.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Laena saca un atrevido pero muy moderno uniforme de animadora. Rip comienza a emocionarse mucho, realmente le gustaría ver como le quedaba a la zorra esa lindo uniforme.

Duck se rió un poco, al igual que Slam.

En ese momento, Lexi apareció luciendo un uniforme similar al que Tech le había entregado a Laena y se acerco al equipo con intención de presentarse.

-Hola a todos, soy Lexi Bunny y seré la capitana de su equipo de animadoras- Luego señala el traje que tenía la zorra en sus manos y agrega –Laena será una de nuestras porristas-

-Pero yo no se nada de echar porras- Laena hace una cara de pocos amigos y agrega con voz taciturna –Y mucho menos animar a la gente-

Duck y Rip asienten de acuerdo con su superior, definitivamente ella no era buena tratando de animar a las personas.

-Tal vez te puedas hacer pasar por hombre en el partido, pero estás registrada como estudiante femenina- Dice Rev con mucha calma.

-Debemos justificar tus faltas de las clases y tu participación en el equipo, así que engañaremos a todos diciendo que eres parte del equipo de animadoras- Tech dice esto pasando entre todos ellos –Ahora sin más preámbulos…-

El coyote saca una ametralladora y le apunta a sus únicos compañeros de equipo:

**_-Prepárense para una semana de pesadilla-_**

Y les disparo a los pies, sin reparar en su bienestar. No era necesario agregar que así fue toda la semana.

Rip no podía creer todo lo que tenía que trabajar para poder estar en forma, y cuando comenzaban los entrenamientos, jamás pensó que desearía que terminaran pronto.

A parte de tener que mantener en secreto ese entrenamiento para Rev y el resto del cuerpo estudiantil, este era agotador, doloroso, además de terrorífico. Tech se encargaba de llenarle sus rutinas con trampas explosivas, inventos extraños como aquel robot cargado con balas de goma que los obligaba a correr más rápido cuando hacían calentamiento, sin contar las pesas y los ejercicios de flexibilidad que casi lo dejan hecho un nudo.

La única motivación que tenía en esos días, era volver con su superior y Duck camino a casa, tomar algo juntos y charlar de cosas que no fueran fútbol. Realmente era la primera vez que tenía amigos para pasar el tiempo y compartir de esa forma, por lo que hizo más llevadero el duro entrenamiento.

Así la semana se pasó volando, y quedaban cada vez menos días para el partido en el que se enfrentaran a los Sprinx.

(…)

-No puedo creer que ese equipo siga compitiendo- Mallory mira enojada su computadora a medida que teclea sin parar y protesta por lo bajo –Malditos infelices, desbarate por completo a ese grupo y lesione a uno de sus jugadores estrellas ¿Cómo es posible que teniendo solo dos integrantes más puedan ganar partidos?-

Mallory toma su laptop y la arroja a la pared más cercana destrozándola. No había manera que ellos le ganen en el próximo partido, no podían lograrlo.

Sale de su oficina cerca del vestuario donde estaba el resto de sus jugadores y se encuentra con Ace Bunny en el camino.

-Escucha Ace, esta vez quiero que presiones tanto a ese receptor novato que desee nunca pisar un campo de juego- Mallory dice esto con mucha molestia –Tal vez no tenga a nadie para detener a Dashfire en mi equipo, pero vamos a quitarle ese jugador a Tech E. Coyote ¡El equipo de Acme High debe desaparecer para siempre!-

Ace asiente levemente, y luego mira a su compañero, el quaterback del equipo. El humano noto la molestia de Mallory y no duda en reírse nerviosamente ante semejante muestra de histeria femenina.

-Realmente le guarda mucho rencor-

-Ella no es la única- Ace dice esto secamente –Vamos a practicar, ese pato abandonará el equipo cuando termine el partido del próximo sábado-

...

**Continuara**

**...**

**N/A: Yay! Se viene dramatico partido con lesiones, revelaciones y mucha accion. Yo flipeo a veces pero es que me emociono con este tipo de historias jajajaja  
**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Loonatics Unleashed**_ no me pertenece, y esto es un Universo Alterno. Basado en el manga **_Eyeshield 21._**

...

**Omake  
**

...

Durante las mañanas, Rip se reunía con Laena y Duck para correr y ejercitarse. Faltaban solo cuatro días para el partido y era la única forma de sacarse los nervios de encima.

El correcaminos aprovechaba esos ratos para mirar a su superior, sin poder evitar sonreírse como un tonto. Le era complicado controlar la sensación que le daba estar cerca de ella, y lo peor de todo era que no se daba cuenta.

Ese día comprobó que estaba enamorado de su superior, había cometido la estupidez más grande de su vida.

Enfrentarse a un sujeto psicótico.

Estaban corriendo, como siempre, tranquilos sin molestar a nadie, y de repente ese equidna de color rojo, vestido con una remera sin mangas color negro y unos jeans, aparece en una esquina y hace tropezar a la joven zorra para que caiga en sus brazos.

Sin dudarlo un solo momento, Rip la toma de la mano y la aleja de él, con una rapidez que dejo sorprendida a Laena.

-Vaya, buenos reflejos pajarraco- Dice con calma el equidna sonriéndole falsamente a Rip y luego se dirige a Laena –Esta preciosidad debería ver por donde corre-

Duck trago saliva, ese sujeto era más alto que ellos dos y tenía un rostro muy extraño. Estaba seguro de que Rip había arruinado su oportunidad de propasarse con su superior.

-Yo vi perfectamente por donde iba- Dice con seguridad Laena.

-Deberías callarte zorra- Ruge el equidna –Al menos que quiera que lastime tu linda cara-

-No es necesario hacer eso, ella es…- Rip dice esto sonriendo nervioso -…Miope, ya sabes, no ve bien de lejos, pero se niega usar anteojos-

-Así que es eso- El equidna hace mala cara –No me gustan las chicas con lentes, pero deberías tener cuidado, la próxima vez que te tropieces conmigo me asegurare de que no olvides mi cara-

El sujeto se va dejando a los tres mudos. Pasaron unos pocos segundos y Duck se atrevió hablar.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?-

-No lo sé, pero espero no volver a toparme con él- dice Rip con seriedad.

.….

**N/A: **Este es un intermedio hasta el próximo capitulo, que saldrá públicado la semana que viene.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Loonatics Unleashed**_ no me pertenece, y esto es un universo alterno. Basado en el manga _**Eyeshield 21.**_

...

**Capitulo 7**

**...**

El día del partido amaneció nublado, parecía que el sol estaría detrás de esas densas nubes blancas durante todo el día. Tech supuso que iba a llover, y calculó la hora aproximada en que lo haría.

Si en ese momento, el partido estuviera demasiado duro, tal vez los novatos no soporten la presión del juego con la cancha llena de barro. El clima no los estaría favoreciendo ese día, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Salió de su departamento algo distraído, estaba pensando en demasiadas cosas a la vez. Tanta era su abstracción que no se dio cuenta de que Rev estaba delante de él. Llevaba su bolso de gimnasio y un par de paraguas en las manos.

-¿Tech?- El correcaminos lo nota un poco distraído.

-Parece que lloverá- Dice con calma Tech.

-¿No te preocupa las condiciones del campo?- Dice con vehemencia Rev, alcanzándole el paraguas para que lo guarde en su bolso.

-Yo estoy acostumbrado a jugar en malas condiciones climáticas, al igual que Slam- El coyote dice esto un poco taciturno mientras camina a la parada del bus –Pero no se como lo llevaran los novatos -

-¿Qué me dices de Dashfire?- Rev mira algo incómodo al coyote, pero noto que no estaba molesto por la pregunta.

Tech miró a su pareja con una ligera sonrisa. Sinceramente no sabía si el hermano menor de Rev iba a soportar el peso de jugar en condiciones inestables de tiempo, pero estaban hablando de Dashfire en ese momento.

_Estaba seguro de que el verdadero Dashfire no tendría problemas con un campo cubierto de barro._

-Es del que menos debemos preocuparnos, tenemos una chica zorro, un gato que nadie se percata de su presencia y un pato que en su vida a jugado al fútbol-

-¿Un gato?- Rev se había olvidado por completo de Slyth.

-¿No te diste cuenta?- Tech estaba algo sorprendido –Es increíble Rev, pero tal vez esa características que tiene me sea de utilidad-

El correcaminos mira algo molestia a su pareja mientras se sonreía con malicia, trata de cambiar el tema para hablar de algo más serio.

-Mallory no estará feliz de verte jugando en el partido con el resto del equipo- Rev frunce el ceño recordando el partido en el que fue lesionado.

-Me importa muy poco si esa cabeza de dirigible esta feliz o no- Tech dice esto con fastidio. Estaba cruzado de brazos, mirando a Rev con seriedad –Nos vamos-

-Como siempre, actúas sin medir las consecuencias- Rev dice esto suspirando con resignación, se sorprende al ver a Tech muy enojado por esto. Se le acerca peligrosamente, lo toma del brazo y lo tira hacía él.

-Tranquilo- Le susurra con suavidad el coyote y lo observa con cierta vehemencia, realmente no estaba molesto, solo quería calmar a Rev –No le va a pasar nada a ningún miembro del equipo…-

-¿Incluyéndote?- Rev dice esto muy preocupado, casi siente ganas de gritarle pero se contiene -¿Qué hay si te lesionan? Este es tu ultimo año y…-

-Un par de blitz no me mataran- Tech gruñe por lo bajo –Deberías preocuparte más por el pato-

-No lo sé…- Dice Rev con algo de incomodidad, por la cercanía de Tech, podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y le provocaba una agradable sensación en su interior –Ace es un buen receptor, recuerdo que dijiste eso cuando intentaste convencerlo de que entre a nuestra preparatoria, pero Daniel tiene algo… diferente-

-Seh- El coyote le da un beso casto en el pico y le sonríe, realmente no le importaba que Ace fuera un buen receptor, ellos ya tenían uno de que preocuparse –Mantendré vigilado a Duck, le pediré ayuda a Slam para cubrirlo-

-Esta bien- Rev estaba todo colorado, noto que Tech se apartó de él y tomo su paraguas.

-Nos vamos, hay que darle las ultimas indicaciones al equipo antes de salir al campo- Dice serio Tech, pero se da cuenta que Rev le toma la mano. No la rechaza, pero no parecía feliz por eso.

-Si ganamos esta, vamos a necesitar un entrenador- Dice divertido Rev al ver que su pareja estaba molesto.

-Soy conciente de eso- Tech dice esto con calma, tratando no preocuparse de que lo vean en esa situación. No le importaba lo que digan los demás, y le estaba gustando esta nueva relación que tenía con Rev.

(…)

Era el momento del partido, y Rip solo sentía un hueco en el estómago. Estaba preocupado por muchas cosas, por su hermano, por las lesiones, por Duck y por Laena. Eran demasiadas preocupaciones corriendo por su cabeza, y le costaba concentrarse.

Slam le había explicado que ahora las jugadas serían distintas, contaban con un kicker y con un receptor, así que él tendría oportunidad de hacer otros tipos de movimientos en el campo.

Por suerte, recordaba algunas jugadas que su hermano realizaba cuando era el running-back del equipo, pero estaba un poco preocupado por Ace Bunny.

Ese sujeto había provocado, junto con los defensa de su equipo que su hermano se lesionara seriamente, a pesar de que solo haya sido causado por accidente, ellos tenían cierta responsabilidad.

Aún así, a diferencia de aquella ocasión, la responsabilidad de anotar puntos para el equipo de Acme-High estaba repartida en él, Duck y Laena.

-¿Dashfire?- Pregunta Duck con duda mientras salían al campo.

-¿Si Duck, que sucede?- Rip estaba disfrazado y trato de cambiar su voz también para no ser reconocido. Estaban por tomar posición mientras decidían quien daría la patada inicial.

-Necesito preguntarte algo- Duck parecía muy serio y algo nervioso.

-Dime que sucede- Rip se estaba poniendo nervioso por esto ¿Y si no sabía que decir?

-¿Por qué decidiste practicar fútbol americano?- Lanzó Duck de repente.

Rip se quedo helado, no se esperaba esa pregunta. Faltaba poco para que el partido comience y Tech se estaba impacientando. Así que decidió ser lo más sincero posible.

-Solo sucedió, supongo que cuando comencé no pude abandonarlo más- Rip bajo el disfraz de Dashfire empuja a Duck al campo, mientras le explica la verdad de su situación –Tu vas a descubrir porque te gusta a medida que lo juegues, es una experiencia distinta para cada persona-

-Creo que tienes razón…- Duck frunce el seño levemente al ver la sonrisa socarrona de Ace Bunny detrás de sus defensas.

-Vamos a ganar esta- Dice Laena con seriedad al unirse a Duck y a Rip, chocan los puños y se separan.

El capitán del equipo y quaterback de Acme-High, Tech E. Coyote, se acercar al árbitro para el sorteo, al igual que el capitán del equipo contrario.

-Vaya, te ves muy confiado- Comenta el joven humano que parecía tener la voz de un anciano.

-Necesito el kick-off- Tech le dedica una maligna sonrisa que casi mata del susto al árbitro. El otro Quaterback mira con seriedad al arbitro provocándole nauseas por los nervios. Era un hombre menudo, y esos dos chicos le doblaban en tamaño, no podía creer que los adolescentes pudieran ser tan grandes.

-Aquí va… el sorteo- El árbitro aún asustado, lanza la moneda. Tech la mira y dice de inmediato.

-Cara-

-Cruz- Dice el otro jugador.

-Cara. Gana el equipo de Acme-High- Dice el arbitro después de atrapar la moneda –Capitán, escoja campo o…-

-Kick-off- Dice Tech con una sonrisa horrible en el rostro solo para Mallory que lo fulminaba con la mirada desde el banco de suplentes –Voy a patearles el culo con el marcador ¡Escuchaste eso cabeza de dirigible!-

-¡Maldito perro sarnoso!- Mallory lanza su botella de agua al suelo y mira molesta al resto de los reservas -¡¿Qué están mirando? ¡Solo está echándose un farol, él es un pésimo kicker y en su equipo no hay un solo jugador real de fútbol americano!-

Rip miró con algo de molestia a la entrenadora de ese equipo. Duck suspira levemente y Laena se limita a gruñir, pero luego se acerca al correcaminos para murmurarle.

-Vamos a taparle la boca- La voz suave y amenazadora de la zorra hizo que a Rip se le pararan las plumas de la nuca.

Era el momento de la patada inicial, y Laena estaba en posición. Tech acomoda el balón, asiente con la cabeza en señal de estar listo.

Rev que estaba en el banco de suplentes, filmando el encuentro, cruza los dedos de su mano derecha. Lexi sonríe ligeramente al ver a la chica tomar distancia para patear el balón.

-Vamos Laena- Susurra Rip en voz baja –Solo patea como en las practicas-

El silbato suena, y luego se escuchó la patada. El sonido que hizo fue algo apagado pero contundente. El balón voló por los aires y todos se le quedaron mirando impresionados. Trayectoria y velocidad perfecta, era un tiro demasiado bueno para ser efectuado por un novato.

-No puede ser posible- Mallory se queda impresionada -¿Quién demonios es ese tipo?-

El balón comenzó a caer y todos corrían detrás este. Sin esperar un solo segundo más, Dashfire se lanza sobre este y después de que rebota en el campo, logra sujetarlo. De repente, los defensas se lanzan sobre él, pero ya era demasiado tarde para el equipo Sprinx. Dashfire logro mantener el balón en su poder.

-Esa chica- Dice incrédulo Rev –Tiene una pierna de oro-

-No creo que su pierna sea de oro- Lexi se ríe ante la rara expresión de su compañero –Supongo que solo es muy buena para controlar su fuerza-

-Buen trabajo La… digo, Lenny- Se autocorrige Rip, para evitar problemas. Laena solo levanta el dedo pulgar en señal de que todo estaba bien.

-Terminaremos la jugada ahora pato, quiero que anotes los puntos o sino…- Tech fulmina con la mirada a Duck -¡Voy a convertirte en coladera!-

-¡Si, señor!- Grita aterrado Duck. Le daba más miedo provocar la ira de su capitán que los enormes sujetos que debía esquivar para alcanzar el pase.

A penas comienza la jugada, Duck comienza a correr cuando ve que Tech se prepara para lanzar el balón con sus manos.

-¡Oh no!- Rev se percata que iban hacerle un blitz a Tech -¡Cuidado, Tech!-

El coyote nota la intención de la defensa y se sonríe levemente, si pensaban que iban a presionarlo para fallar en su especialidad, debían estar muy equivocados.

"_La trayectoria del viento esta mi favor, y el ángulo que lograré de esta posición será perfecto para el lanzamiento del balón"_ Tech pensaba esto, mientras su cuerpo esquivaba automáticamente a los dos jugadores que querían taclearlo. Luego lanza el balón, de forma impecable, aunque es derribado por un tercer defensa.

Duck ve impresionado como el tiro salió tan perfecto a pesar de la difícil situación que paso su capitán. Debía reconocer que ese loco desalmado era muy bueno en su posición.

-No voy a desperdiciar este tiro, capitán- El pato estaba listo para atrapar el balón, si lo lograba, su velocidad era suficiente para alcanzar la meta de anotación. Pero alguien trata de interponerse.

-Mierda, es el orejón- Dice molesto Duck.

Ace era demasiado alto, tanto que Duck creyó tener una especie de muro delante de él. Tenía que hacer algo para alcanzar el balón, había prometido a su capitán que lo lograría.

-¿Qué pasa plumífero?- Ace se sonríe con malicia al decir esto -¿No ibas a atrapar esta?-

-Ya se, voy a…- Duck trata de ponerse al lado de Ace, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que había caído en la trampa de aquel receptor.

-Mala jugada, chico pato- Mallory se sonríe con malicia desde el banco.

-¡Duck! ¡Delante de ti!- Rip grita esto desaforado, corriendo a toda velocidad hacía donde estaba su compañero. Duck no prestó atención a la advertencia de Dashfire y siguió tratando de presionar a Ace. Luego sintió un empujón muy fuerte y se dio cuenta que estaba siendo tacleado por un lineback. Todo paso tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar, sintió el peso de ese sujeto aplastándolo de un momento a otro, y luego se percato que estaba en el piso…

-¿Q-Qué pasó?- Duck se sentía desorientado.

-¡Danny!- Rip, disfrazado de Dashfire, estaba encima de él tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¿Podían hacer... eso?- Dice aterrado el pato –Fue… un golpe muy fuerte-

-No te diste cuenta que ese lineback venía hacia ti- Dice un poco preocupado Rip –Ace acaparó toda tu atención, pero por suerte Slam lo detuvo antes de que pueda avanzar más-

-Maldición- Duck dice esto molesto, mientras Dashfire le ayuda a levantarse –Ese sujeto me estaba provocando para que me taclearan-

-Este equipo no es como los Cupids- Dashfire sonaba algo molesto –Tech quedo molido después de lanzar ese pase…-

-…Y lo desperdicie- Duck cierra las manos molesto, formando un par de puños a los lados –No fallare en la próxima-

-Claro, voy a recuperar el balón así atacaremos en la siguiente entrada- Dice algo ofuscado Rip.

-Gracias, Dashfire- Duck se sintió un poco mejor después de escuchar que su compañero le apoyaba a pesar de su error.

"_Eso sonó muy bien, pero ¿Cómo voy a lograr eso?"_ Rip estaba aterrado, Ace había provocado la lesión en su hermano de una forma parecida a la de Duck, siendo que él actuaba de receptor cuando el equipo carecía de uno.

Pero Rip no era bueno atrapando, solo sabía correr. Así que anotaría de al única forma que sabía.

-Dashfire- Tech dice esto con calma –Vamos a anotar en la próxima jugada, estate atento a las señales-

Rip asiente. Debía llamar la atención de Mallory con sus habilidades para que no se concentre tanto en Duck, si seguían presionándolo, iban a lesionarlo de forma grave.

-…-

La siguiente jugada fue una especie de trampa, tendida por Slyth, el chico gato que nadie podía notar. Por muy extraño que suene, era complicado percatarse de su presencia, por lo que logró hacerse del balón con ayuda de Slam sin recibir mucho castigo de parte de la defensa.

Y cuando Rip lo sujetó en sus manos después del pase de Slyth, no quiso perder el tiempo reprimiendo su velocidad. Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, solo para demostrar que él también era un riesgo para los Sprinx.

"_Vamos Mallory, olvídate de Danny y ven por mi" _Pensaba frenéticamente Rip.

Después de esquivar al _lineback _ y al resto de los defensas, Rip alcanza la meta y anota un touchdown. Mira sonriente al resto del equipo y Duck se acerca a festejar con él.

Ahora Laena estaba lista para patear su primer punto extra. La zorra tenía una sensación extraña, a pesar de haberlo practicado ciento de veces. Había posibilidad de que fallar, ella lo sabía, pero eran mínimas.

Laena patea, demasiado entusiasmada y desconcentrada. El tiro no salió tan perfecto como solía hacerlo en las prácticas, y casi no pasa el goalpost. El punto estaba marcado, pero Tech no estaba conforme.

"_Tuvo suerte esta vez, pero si no se tranquiliza, fallará en su próxima patada_" Tech pensaba en esto y llamó a Slam.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta el demonio de Tasmania.

-Tendremos que cuidar de Duck- Dice el coyote –Ahora que Mallory se dio cuenta que no podrá alcanzar a Dashfire, se concentrara solo en Duck-

-Pero… con Laena podremos hacer puntos extras- Dice extrañado Slam, habían comenzado muy bien, no entendía porque Tech no estaba más confiado.

-Ella comenzara a fallar los siguientes tiros, sigue siendo una novata- Dice Tech sin tapujos.

-¿Calculaste la probabilidad?- Slam no entendía a su compañero, aún basaba ese juego en los números, pero la mayoría de sus pronósticos eran acertados. Si decía que Laena fallaría, era probable que sucediera.

-Si, luego solucionaremos ese problema… ahora solo debemos evitar que el pato sea maltratado- Dice con seriedad Tech –No puedo dejar que lo lesionen, necesitamos a este receptor-

En ese momento se escucho un trueno lejano y comenzó a llover copiosamente. Empezaron muy bien ese partido, anotaron un touchdown y un punto extra, pero ¿Cómo iban a terminar? Esa lluvia solo auguraba el inicio de los problemas para su equipo.

...

**Continuara**

...

**...**

**N/A: Yay! Cuando dije que flipeo a veces, es verdad, me emociono con este tipo de historias y me encantan tenerlos al borde del asiento ¿El pronostico de Tech se cumplira? No se equivoco con la lluvia yay! okey nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, ahora se viene el omake. **

**Blitz:** Es una maniobra que consiste en taclear a quaterback y evitar un pase.

**Lineback:** En las jugadas de carrera deben tapar los huecos por los que puedan pasar los running backs y derribarlos, también están atentos a los receptores en las jugadas de pase.

**Punto extra:** Se patea el balón a través del goalpost y se obtiene un punto si resulta exitoso. Se realiza después de marcar un touchdown.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Loonatics Unleashed**_ no me pertenece, y esto es un Universo Alterno. Basado en el manga **_Eyeshield 21._**

...

**Omake  
**

...

Un equidna rojo vestido con una musculosa negra y jeans ajustados, empuja violentamente a un sujeto que estaba estorbándole el paso para llegar a la tribuna. Llegaba tarde para ver el partido de los Lobos de Acme High contra los Sprinx.

El chico se da vuelta para gritarle indignado por como lo apartó del camino, pero el equidna extiende su mano sobre su cara y le sonríe de forma horrible.

_**-Quítate de mi camino o muere, basura-**_

El extraño equidna sujeta la cara de aquel chico, lo levanta unos centímetros del suelo y lo lanza hacia el otro lado, como si fuera solo un muñeco.

-_Knuckles_, es suficiente- Había un zorro pelirrojo entre el público, vestía el uniforme de su escuela, camisa y pantalón negro. Parecía ser más reservado que el violento antropomorfo que atacó aquel chico, pero no temía confrontarlo.

-No molestes, Blaze- Dice Knuckles mientras le arrebata una lata de soda a un chico que estaba allí. El muchacho iba a quejarse, pero al ver la cara de psicópata del equidna decide alejarse y dejarlo tranquilo.

-¿Cómo va el partido?-

-Ha comenzado a llover- Dice impasible Blaze mirando el campo donde Los lobos y los Sprinx se trenzaban en una batalla para conseguir más puntos –Las condiciones del campo no son la optimas para el juego, si no tienen cuidado, algunos jugadores podrían lesionarse-

-Esas basuras no merecen que los estés analizando- Knuckles sonríe mientras se bebe la soda que robo.

-No lo creo Knuckles, ese chico _Dashfire_ es monstruosamente rápido- Blaze cruza sus brazos con incomodidad –Y Ace Bunny sigue siendo tan mañoso como siempre-

A pesar de decir esto, Blaze no parece convencer a su compañero de sus observaciones.

-Nadie puede contra mis habilidades- dice Knuckles mientras lanza la lata vacía a la cabeza de un espectador, esas gradas estaban bajo techo pero el ambiente estaba húmedo y eso lo ponía de mal humor.

-Por lo que pude apreciar, a pesar de haber anotado el primer touchdown, el equipo de Acme parece empezar a decaer- Blaze frunce el ceño incomodo –Es increíble que el equipo de esa escuela no tenga un entrenador, siquiera tienen un equipo permanente, y aún así se atrevan jugar un campeonato como este-

-Son basura, solo Coyote y Tasmania tienen algo de talento- Knuckles frunce el seño molesto –Debieron aceptar nuestra oferta para formar parte de nuestro equipo-

-Pero no lo hicieron porque no quisieron abandonar a su amigo el correcaminos- Blaze suspira apenado –Es una lastima no contar con esos talentoso chicos por culpa de un sujeto que ahora siquiera puede jugar-

–Eso no importa ahora, Blaze, ya perdieron su oportunidad- La sonrisa malvada de Knuckles impresionó a su compañero -Voy aplastar a cualquiera de los dos equipos, así que les conviene disfrutar de este partido jejeje-

.….

**N/A: **Este es un intermedio hasta el próximo capitulo, que saldrá públicado lo más pronto posible.


End file.
